Digimon Tamers: A New Season
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: When a New evil arises it is up to Takato and his friends and the Digimons to save both worlds with new Ninja Skills and Ninja Forms. Can the Tamers win? Find out.
1. Enter New Ninja Evil

Digimon Tamers

A New Season

By GoldDragonNinja

Episode 1: Enter New Ninja Evil

**Hello my fellow readers I am here with a new fic.**

**It is Digimon Tamers A New Season.**

**With New villain, New forms, new looks and some old friends returning,**

**Here are the clothes that Takato, Rika and Henry will wear this episode:**

**Takato: Gold Shirt, Red Shorts, Black Shoes, a Purple Denim Jacket(Closed) and the same goggles.**

**Henry: Green T-Shirt, Black Shorts, a Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened and Gold Shoes.**

**Rika: Purple Leather Jacket (Opened), The same shirt her mother gave her during the D-Reaper battle, only with a whole heart on it, a pair of blue cargo pants, and yellow and violet shoes with the Yin-Yang symbol on them.**

**For now the setting is summer and everyone is out of school.**

**Tamer's Ages:**

**Takato Matsuki: 12**

**Rika Nonaka: 12**

**Henry Wong: 12**

**Jeri Katou: 12**

**Ryo Akiyama: 14**

**Suzie Wong: 7**

**Kazu Shioda: 12**

**Kenta Kitagawa: 12**

**Ai and Mako: 4**

**HERE ARE THE DIGIVICE COLORS JUST IN CASE:**

**Takato Matsuki: Gold and White**

**Rika Nonaka: Blue and White**

**Henry Wong: Green and White**

**Jeri Katou: Yellow and White**

**Ryo Akiyama: White and Blue**

**Suzie Wong: Pink and White**

**Kazu Shioda: Brown and White**

**Kenta Kitagawa: Rose and White**

**Ai and Mako: Purple and White**

**Anyway here is episode 1:**

* * *

We go to the Digi World and we see that everything is peaceful there ever since the D Reaper got killed.

However in a far away land we see a ninja castle and we go to the main chamber.

In the main chamber we see a shadow villain and he is watching everything from his crystal ball.

He is also looking at the human worlds in his other crystal ball.

"Yes soon both human and this world will be mine and no one will stand in my way." The villain said.

"But I will need to test the human world first."

"And I will see to it master." A voice said.

The shadow villain turns and sees a Devimon in a Ninja outfit and has two ninja swords in his hands.

The villain smiles.

"Ah Ninja Devimon that is a good idea." The villain said. "Go and take some troops with you." The villain said.

Ninja Devimon bows.

"Right boss." Ninja Devimon said. and left the room.

The villain looks at the two crystal balls.

"Yes soon my evil will rise and no one will stand in my way." He said.

With that he laughs and we zoom out of his lair and still hear his laughter.

* * *

We go to the Human World and we go to a park and we see two boys there.

One boy has brown hair and brown eyes.

He is wearing a Gold Shirt, Red Shorts, Black Shoes, a Purple Denim Jacket(Closed) and the same goggles.

He also has a Gold and White Digivice on his pants.

This is Takato Matsuki a Digimon Tamer.

Next to Takato is a boy with blue hair and blue eyes.

He is wearing a Green T-Shirt, Black Shorts, a Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened and Gold Shoes.

He also has a Green and White Digivice on his pants.

This is Henry Wong a Digimon Tamer and Takato's best friend.

Right now the two are talking.

"I tell you Henry these new Digimon Cards are awesome." Takato said as he looks at the new Digimon Cards he has.

Henry smiled.

"You said it." Henry said. "We should see what they are look for our Digimons."

Takato smiled.

"You said it." Takato said. "By the way how are you and Jeri doing?"

"Oh we are doing fine." Henry said. "Sorry you two did not work out."

Takato smiles and shoves Henry by the side of his Jean Jacket.

You see Takato and Jeri did not work out so they just remained friends and jeri fell for Henry and they became a couple.

Henry laughs and brushed some inmaginary dirt off his jacket sleeve.

Just then they hear a scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!" A female screamed.

Takato is shocked.

"Oh no it's Rika." He said.

Henry looks at Takato.

"Let's go." Henry said.

With that the best friends ran to Rika.

* * *

We go to another part of the park earlier before Rika screamed and we see a girl standing with her back on the wall Guilmon's home.

The girl has purple eyes and and brown shoulder-length hair that is usually worn up in a ponytail.

She is wearing a Purple Leather Jacket (Opened), The same shirt her mother gave her during the D-Reaper battle, only with a whole heart on it, a pair of blue cargo pants, and yellow and violet shoes with the Yin-Yang symbol on them.

She also has a Blue and White Digivice on her pants.

This is Rika Nonaka a Digimon Tamer.

Right now she is waiting for her two best male friends.

With Rika are three digimons.

The first one is Guilmon. Takato's Digimon Partner

Guilmon is a red dragon-like Reptile Digimon with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and carries the black _Digital Hazard_ symbol on his chest. Guilmon is muscular, yet a little slender with big legs, perfect for fast running. On each of his large hands, Guilmon has paws and three fingers with long claws; and on each foot, he has two clawed toes and a claw coming out from the heel. One very indistinct feature of Guilmon is the stripes and triangle patterns on certain parts of his body.

The second one is Renamon. Rika's Partner.

Renamon is a yellow fox Digimon with white stuff on her and black claws. She has purple sleeves with Yin-Yang symbols on them. She also has Swirling symbols can also be seen on her knees.

Finally there is Terriermon. Henry's Partner.

Terriermon is a cream color bunny Digimon with a single horn on his head. He also has green stripes, green tips on his ears, a green scarf, and green feet and hands.

The three digimons sighed.

"When Takatomon and Henrymon will be here?" Guilmon asked.

Terriermon looked at his friend.

"I have no idea but it better be soon." Terriermon said with his hands crossed.

Rika sighed.

"I hope so as well." Rika said. "Those boys have a good reason to be late."

Terriermon looked at Rika.

"Why so that you can spent time with Takato?" Terriermon asked with a smirk on his face.

Rika blushed when Terriermon said that.

"No." Rika said. "I just with they would be here so that we can get to the movies."

Terrier and Guilmon laughed.

"Oh come on Rikamon we know that ever since Takatomon saved you from falling off Locomon and saved you from Parasimon you have fallen in love with him." Guilmon said.

"Yeah why else would you wear all those jean jackets, jean vests, and leather jackets Takato got you for your birthday?" Terriermon asked.

Rika sighed.

"Look guys I am going for a walk and listening to my music till Takato and Henry arive." Rika said and walked away from the wall of Guilmon's home but looked at at the three Digimons. "Renamon can ya make sure they don;t get into any trouble?"

Renamon smiled.

"I will try." Renamon said.

Rika smiled.

"Good." Rika said and left.

We now go to the stairs and rika is still mad at what Terriermon said.

"Stupid Terriermon." Rika said. "He does not know what he is saying. Me in love with Takato."

She then Sighed and looked at the jeaket she got from Takato.

"But that rabbit is right." She said.

You see ever since Takato ever since Takatomon saved her from falling off Locomon and saved from from Parasimon Rika did start to have feelings for Takato.

Heck Takato gave her some leather jackets and leather vests and jean jackets and jean vests for her birthday and she loved them.

Rika smiled.

"I wonder of Takato feels the same way?" She asked as she got to the last step and went to the wall and waited for her friends.

Rika smiled and she looked at her jacket.

Rika knew that what Terriermon and Guilmon said was true she does wear all the jean jackets, jean vests and leather jackets that Takato has got her for her birthday and she loved every single one of the even the pink ones.

Rika smiled.

Just then she noises from bushes is heard and Rika is confused.

"Huh?" Rika asked. "Calumon is that you?"

Just then out of the bushes Ninja Devimon popped out.

"AH HA!" Ninja Devimon shouted. "FOUND YOU HUMAN!"

Rika is shocked.

"AHHHHH!" Rika screamed.

Ninja Devimon smirked.

Soon he flies to Rika and he punches her sending her flying.

"AHHH! Rika shouted as she is sent flying.

She rolls on the ground after that punch.

However before she can get up Ninja Devimon flies to her again and kicks her sending her rolling.

"AHHH!" Rika shouted.

Ninja Devimon smirked.

"Ha this is fun." He said.

Rika is mad and gets up and is still hurt.

'I have to call the others.' Rika thought and grabbed her red cellphone.

But NinjaDevimon is mad.

"Oh no you don't human." Ninja Devimon said and did some hand sighns. "NINJA WATER BLAST!"

Soon he sprays some water from his mouth and get riks wet.

"AHHHH!" Rika shouted she her front side is getting wet from top to bottom as well as her clothes and leather jacket.

She then slips on the water and falls on the grouns.

"HA HA HA!" Ninja Devimon laughed.

Rika is now rolling on the ground and is getting even more wetfrom her back side as well as her purple leather jacket.

"AHHH!" Rika shouted as she is getting wet more.

Soon the water soped and Ninja Devimon pullled out his ninja chain.

"Now take this." Ninja Devimon said.

Soon he swings his chain and wraps it around Rika making her confused.

"What the?" Rika asked.

"NINJA CHAIN SHOCK!" Ninja Devimon shouted.

Soon electric energy on the chain goes to Rika and it zaps her.

"AHHHH!" Rika shouted.

Ninja Devimon smiled and takes out his Katana.

"Now human feel the wrath of my sword." Ninja Devimon said as he walks to her.

Rika is now scared.

Meanwhile in the villain's lair the leader smiles as he watched the whole thing.

"Yes soon that human girl tamer will be gone and no one will stand in my way." The leader said.

"Soon he laughs and we zoom out of his castle and still hear his laughter.

* * *

We go back to the Human World and we see Ninja Devimon as he goes to Rika with his sword.

Ninja Devimon smirked.

"Yes now you should feel my wrath of my sword." Ninja Devimon said.

Rika is now scared.

However before Ninja Devimon can strike someone kicked him and he flies to the wall.

"AHHH!" The Ninja Digimon screamed and hit the wall.

Rika is shocked to see what happened to Ninja Devimon.

(AN: Ha Shocked becauses she was electricuted. Oh I slay me. If one of my forms id a Dragon.)

Rika looked and saw that it was Takato who kicked Ninja Devimon at the wall.

(AN2: Wow talk about true love. Am I right or am I right?)

Takato looked at Rika and ran to his best female friend.

"Rika you ok?" Takato asked.

Rika looked at Takato and smiled.

"I am fine Takato." Rika said.

Takato smiled and hugged his chained up and wet best female friend.

Rika is shocked and blushed when Takato hugged her.

(AN3: Wow she must be in love. Am I right or am I right?)

Soon Henry arived and saw Rika all chained up.

"You ok Rika?" Henry asked.

Rika and Takato looked at the blue hair boy mad.

"Sorry." Henry said seeing that his two best friends are mad at him for asking that question.

Just then the three hear groaning and see Ninja Devimon mad.

"You pathetic humans will pay for kicking me into that wall." Ninja Devimon said as he pulled out his two ninja swords.

Takato, Rika and Henry looked at Ninja Devimon and Takato and Henry are confused.

"Rika who is this guy?" Takato asked.

Rika looked at Takato.

"That is the guy who drentched me with water and shocked me." Rika said.

Henry took his Digivice out and scaned him.

"Guys I got his data on here and here is what it says." Henry said as a picture of Ninja Devimon appeared on his Digivice. "This is Ninja Devimon. A Fallen Ninja Angle Digimon. He is a Champion Level Digimon and a Virus Digimon. His attacks are: 1 Ninja Water Blast, 2 Ninja Chain Shock, 3 Ninja Ninja Fire Blade, 4 Ninja Sword Blast, 5 Ninja Scythe Slash and 6 Ninja Fire Blast."

The three Tamers are shocked.

(AN4: Ha. Man I am on a roll with that. Get it? Shocked?)

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"That is right human and that Digivice of yours is on the money." Ninja Devimon said. "Now as for why I am here my boss wants to take over this world and the Digi World and he wants to make all you humans his slaves."

Now the three are mad.

"Yeah well we won;t let you." Rika said and still chained up.

(AN5: Man you think someone would free her by now. Right?)

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"Yeah and who will stop us?" Ninja Devimon asked.

"We will." A voice said.

Ninja Devimon turned and saw Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon.

When Renamon saw Ninja Devimon she looked shocked.

(AN6: Man everyone must be getting shocked today.)

Ninja Devimon smiled when he saw Renamon he smiled.

"Well well if it isn;t my former student Renamon." Ninja Devimon said.

Now everyone but Guilmon, Takato, Rika, Terriermon and Henry are shocked.

(AN7: Heck even I am and I am writing this.)

Meanwhile back in the lair the meader is shocked.

(AN8: Even he is? Man this is a shocking day.)

"WHAT THAT YELLOW TRAITOR IS BACK!" He shouted. "Well no matter she will soon die and no one will stand in my way."

He now laughed and we zoom out of the lair and still hears the laughter.

* * *

We go back to the human world and we see that the Tamers, Guilmon and Terriermon still shocked of what Ninja Deevimon just said.

Heck even I am shocked.

(AN: And this is coming from a guy who is writing this fic.)

Takato looked at Renamon.

"You use to be a student to this creep?" Takato asked.

Renamon sighed.

"Yes and it is a long story." Renamon said.

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"Well my former student why don;t you tell it to your friends?' Ninja Devimon asked.

Renamon sighed and looks at her friends.

"Well everyone I guess you should know my story." Renamon sighed.

Flash Back to Renamon's Past.

"You see it all started in the village I lived in." Renamon said. "I was just a Vixenmon playing with my friends."

We now see Renamon as a Vixenmon playing with some other Digimons.

A Yokomon, A Tokemon, A Koromon, and a Tsunomon.

"My village was a great place to live in and I was raised by a caring Digimon along with my adopted siblings." Renamon said.

End Flash Back.

When Renamon said. Adopted Rika was confused.

'Wait you were adopted?" Rika asked.

Renamon sighed.

"Yes my egg along with some other digi eggs were lost and we were adopted." Renamon said.

"Who was your mother and siblings?" Guilmon asked.

Renamon looked at Guilmon.

"Let me tell you and you will find out." Renamon said.

Flash Back to Renamon's story.

"You see my adopted mother was a kind and caring digimon named Swanmon." Renamon said.

We now see Vixenmon with her adopted mother a Swanmon.

"And I had five brothers and four sisters." Renamon said. "My five brothers were a DemiVeemon(Brother 1), a Patamon(Brother 2), a Ninja FlyBeemon(Brother 3), a Agumon(Brother 4) and a Gabumon(Brother five. As for my three sisters they were a Salamon(Sister 1), a Palamon(Sister 2), and a Biyomon(Sister 3)."

We now all eight of Renamon's adopted siblings and they all look happy.

"Yes we lived in piece and nothing can be more happier." Renamon said. "That is until one day a evil ShogunGekomon came to my village.

We now see a ShogunGekomon appearing in the village Renamon was raised in.

End Flash Back.

Henry is now confused.

"Wait a ShogunGekomon?" Henry asked.

Renamon looked at him.

"Yes a ShogunGekomon." Renamon said. "Now let me finish."

Rika looked at Henry mad.

"Yeah let Renamon finish." Rika said.

"Ok ok." Henry said with his arms up.

Flash Back to the story.

"The Digimons from my village tried to escape from ShogunGekomon but he killed some and took their data." Renamon said.

We now see the Digimons from the village running for their lives but the evil ShogunGekomonkilled some of them and took some of their data.

"HA HA HA!" ShogunGekomon laughed. "Soon all of your data will be mine."

My Famile was escaping from ShogunGekomon but ShogunGekomon grabbed our mother Swanmon." Renamon said.

We now see Swanmon and her nine kids running and flying for their lives.

But we see Swanmon getting grabbed ShogunGekomon.

"Yes you preety bird your Dada will be mine then your kids as well." ShogunGekomon said as he starts taking the data of Swanmon.

But Swanmon looked at her kids.

"My children run and be safe." Swanmon said. "And remember I love you all."

With those last words she is gone.

:After that our mother was gone and we fled the village with the remaining surviving Digimons." Renemon said.

End Flash Back.

We now see Vixenmon and her eight sibling now wandering through village to village.

"After out village was destroyed by the ShogunGekomon we wandered to village to village untill we stoped by a village full of Ninja and Samurai Digimons." Renamon said.

We now see a village that looks like a japanese village with a japanese castles at the far end.

"There we saw many ninja Digimons some of them are fighting and training." Renamon said.

We now see alot of ninja and Samurai Digimons training and fighting.

"My siblings and I now know we found a new home and we all headed to the castle in for end of the village." Renamon said.

We now see the nine siblings heading to the castle in the japanese village and we see a Ninjamon and a Kogamon guarding the castle.

"The two took us inside the castle and there we met the leader of the Ninja Digimon Village." Renamon said.

We now see a Digimon sitting on a throne of the japanese castles but he is in the shadows so we can;t see the leader of the Ninja Digimon Village.

"We told the leader what happened to our village and he under stood and he let us live here and he called a Ninja Digimon to train us in the ways of a Ninja." Renamon said.

We now see a Ninja Digimon coming into the room.

"And that Ninja Digimon was Ninja Devimon." Renamon said.

End Flashback.

Now everyone looked at Ninja Devimon and ars shocked.

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"Yes I was the one who trained Renamon and her eight siblings and they were all my best students to." Ninja Devimon said.

Renamon smiled.

"That is true." Renamon said.

Flash Back.

We now see Vixenmon now as a Renamon and her siblings training under Ninja Devimon and they are fighting practicing and Medetating.

"Everything was great until one day Ninja Devimon wantedme to do something I would did not want to do." Renamon said. "He ordered me to kill my siblings and the shogun that let us live with hiM."

End Flash back.

Everyone is now extreamly shocked.

Ninja Devimon on the otherhand was mad.

"Yeah I ordered her to do it." Ninja Devimon said. "I wanted to be the new ruler of the village and have it go to war with other ninja villages and digimon villages and make them slaves."

He then looked at Renamon.

"But she ruined my plan by telling the shogun and her siblings about my plan." Ninja Devimon said.

Flash Back.

We now see Ninja Devimon all chained up and in the Shogun's throne room and he looks mad.

Well he is in the shadows so we can;t tell if he is mad or not.

Renamon and her siblings were also there and they are mad as well.

"It was then that the leader of the Ninja Digimon village banished Ninja Devimon for plotting to kill him and going to war." Renamon said.

We now see Ninja Devimon mad and walks away steamed.

"We thought we will never see Ninja Devimon again." Renamon said.

End Flash Back.

We now see Renamon mad.

"Until today that is." Renamon said.

Everyone looked at Ninja Devimon mad but Ninja Devimon just smiled.

"Yeah I ploted to kill the leader and got banished for it." Ninja Devimon said. "But I have a new leader and he wants to take over this world and you all are standing in our way."

Takato just laughed.

'Oh yeah well you and what army?" Takato asked.

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"This army." Ninja Devimon said. "NINJA VILEMON ARISE!"

Soon out of nowhere Vilemons fressed as Ninjas appeared.

Now everyone is shocked.

Meanwhile back in the lair the leader smiled in the shadows.

"Yes this will be perfect." The leader said. "Soon the Ninja Vilemon will take them prisoner and I am one sted closer to ruling the world."

He then laughs and we zoom out of the lair and still hear the laughter.

* * *

We go back to the human world where we see Ninja Devimon and a bunch of other Ninja Digimons.

Everyone is shocked.

"What are those things?" Rika asked.

Takato took his Digivice out and scanned them.

"Here they are." Takato said as the picture of a Ninja Vilemon appeared. "Theyare Ninja Vilemon. Champion Virus Winged Ninja Digimons. They very powerful and there attacks are 1Ninja Vile Sai Zap and 2 Ninja Vile Wing Blast."

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"NINJA VILEMON GET THAT RED DIGIMON, RABBIT DIGIMON AND THE THREE HUMANS!" Ninja Devimon shouted and looked at Renamon and took his Scythe out. "My former Student of mine to deal with."

"RIGHT BOSS!" The Ninja Vilemon shouted and started attacking.

Soon four Ninja Vilemon went to Terriermon and they pulled out their ninja sais.

"NINJA SAI ZAP!" The four shouted.

Soon lightning bolts came out of the sais and went to Terriermon but he dodged them.

Terriermon smiled.

"Oh yeah well try this." Terriermon said. "Terrier Tornado."

Soon a tornado appeared and sucked the Four Ninja Vilemon in.

"AHHH!" The four Ninja Vilemon screamed and turned into data and Terriermon took the data.

"Oh yeah." Terriermon said. "I rule."

Soon the four Ninja Vilemon were battling Guilmon.

"Ha your are such a Ugly Digimon." A Ninja Vilemon said.

This made Guilmon mad.

"Oh yeah well try this." Guilmon said. "PYRO SPHERE!"

A fire blast came and and killed all the ninja Vilemons and turned into data.

"AHHHH!" They screamed and turned into data.

Guilmon took the data and smiled.

"Oh yeah." Guilmon said.

Soon eight Ninja Vilemons were going to the chained up Rika.

"Ha take our ninja Sais." The Ninja Vilemon said together.

Rika is scared.

"HELP!" Rika shouted.

Soon Takato came and kicked all eight Ninja Vilemon into the street.

"What hit us?" A Ninja Vilemon asked.

Just then a bus came and hits them turning them into Data.

"AHHHH!" The ninja Vilemon screamed and turned into Data.

Rika looked and saw Takato and smiled.

"Thanks Takato." Rika said.

Takato smiled and unchained Rika.

"No problem Rika." Takato said.

Soon the two hugged.

Meanwhile four of the Ninja Vilemons were flying to Henry.

"You are going down human." The four said.

However out of nowhere a White Tiger came and killed the Ninja Vilemons.

"AHHHH!" The Ninja Vilemon screamed and turned into Data.

Henry was shocked.

"Oh man I need to call my cousin and tell him that his pet tiger is loose again.' Henry said.

Menwhile Renamon and Ninja Devimon were battling and Ninja Devimon is impressed.

"Well I see that the student has suppassed the Master." Ninja Devimon said.

Renamon looked at her former teacher.

"Yeah well I see you have gone really evil." Renamon said. "DAIMOND STORM!"

Soon some Daimonds appeared and hit Ninja Devimon.

"AHHHH!" He scramed and dropped his scythe and looks at her mad. "Oh yeah wel NINJA WATER BLAST!"

Soon he fires some water from his mouth and hits Renamon.

"AHHHH!" The yellow Fix Digimon screamed and hits the wall.

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"Ha you are through." Ninja Devimon said.

Just then he heard two voices.

"BUNNY BLAST/PYRO SPHERE!" They said at the same time.

Soon a Energy blast and a fire ball blasts Ninja Devimon sending him in the sky.

"AHHHH!" He screamed and looked down and saw his former student's friends and Tamer freed and looking at him.

Now he is steamed knoing he is defeated.

"Fine." Ninja Devimon said. "You all may have won but I will be back."

With that he vanished.

The tamers and their Digimons cheered knowing that they have won.

"Oh yeah we rule." Takato said.

"I know." Terriermon said.

"This is great." Guilmon said.

"You said it." Henry said.

Rika smiled.

"I am just glad to be free from the chain." She said and looks at Renamon. "Um Renamon anything the matter?"

Renamon looks at her friends.

"Yes with Ninja Devimon back who knows what he is planning and who his boss is." Renamon said.

Takato knew she was right.

"I know." Takato said. "Looks like a new Ninja Evil has come and we need to be ready."

The friends nodded and looked at the sky wondering what will happen next.

"Oh man looks like a new evil has come." The Narrator said. "Can Takato and his friends defeat them? And who is this new Leader? Find out on the next Digimon."

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**HERE ARE THE NEW JACKETS AND VESTS THAT TAKATO,RIKA,HENRY,JERI,KAZU,KENTA,AND SUZIE WILL HAVE:**

**Takato's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket(Ep1)**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Rika's Jackets and Vest:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket(Ep1)**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Henry's Jackets and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket(Ep1)**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Jeri's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Kazu's Jean Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Kenta's Jacket and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Suzie's Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Ryo's Jacket and Vests:**

**Black Denim Jacket**

* * *

**Ai and Mako's Jacket and Vest:**

**Ai:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**Mako's:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**ANYWAY MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO SUGGEST SONGS!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Enter Ninja Growlmon

Digimon Tamers

A New Season

Episode 2: Enter Ninja Growlmon

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS!**

**I AM HERE WITH EPISODE 2 OF DIGIMON TAMERS A NEW SEASON!**

**HERE ARE CLOTHES EVERYONE WILL WEAR THIS EPISODE:**

**Takato: Blue Shirt, Black Shorts, Green Shoes, a Light Blue Denim Jacket(Opened) and the same goggles.**

**Henry: Red T-Shirt, Green Shorts, a Dark Blue Denim Vest Opened and Black Shoes.**

**Rika: Light Blue Leather Jacket (Opened), The purple version of the same shirt her mother gave her during the D-Reaper battle, only with a whole heart on it, a pair of red cargo pants, and gold and green shoes with the Yin-Yang symbol on them.**

**Jeri: A Red Shirt, Brown Pants, Pink Shoes and a Yellow Denim Jacket Opened.**

**Suzie: A Purple Dress, Pink Shoes and a Pink Denim Jacker Opened.**

**Selena Demi Matsuki: A Blue Dress, Red Leather Boots, and a Black Leather Jacket Opened.**

**HERE IS THE UPDATE ON THE TAMER'S AGES:**

**Takato Matsuki: 12**

**Rika Nonaka: 12**

**Henry Wong: 12**

**Jeri Katou: 12**

**Ryo Akiyama: 14**

**Suzie Wong: 7**

**Kazu Shioda: 12**

**Kenta Kitagawa: 12**

**Ai and Mako: 4**

**Selena Matsuki: 12**

**HERE ARE THE UPDATE OF THE DIGIMON TAMER'S DIGIVICES:**

**Takato Matsuki: Gold and White**

**Rika Nonaka: Blue and White**

**Henry Wong: Green and White**

**Jeri Katou: Yellow and White**

**Ryo Akiyama: White and Blue**

**Suzie Wong: Pink and White**

**Kazu Shioda: Brown and White**

**Kenta Kitagawa: Rose and White**

**Ai and Mako: Purple and White**

**Selena Matsuki: Red and White**

**THIS WILL ALSO INTRODUCE MY OC!**

**AT THE END OF THIS EPISODE I WILL PUT WAT OCS I EANT AND TELL YOU WHAT OC I HAVE!**

**ALSO HERE IS THE MONSTER FOR THIS EPISODE: Black Ninja Leomon**

**ANYWAY HERE IS EPISODE 2!**

* * *

"Last time on Digimon." The Narrator said. "The Tamers were enjoying some peace and quiet for a change with the D-Reaper gone."

We see the Takato and Henry walking in the park.

"But just then Rika was attacked by a evil Ninja Digimon." The Narrator said.

We now see Rika getting Punched, kicked and soaking wet.

"Soon the Tamers and the Digimons came and attacked Ninja Devimon." The Narrator said.

We now see the Tamers and Digimons facing Ninja Devimon.

"But Ninja Devimon revealed that he was Renamon's Student and Renamon told her story." The Narrator said.

We now see Renamon Telling her story.

"Just thenthe Ninja Vilemon appeared and a huge battle happened." The Narrator said.

We now see the battle and the tamers won.

"With Ninja Devimon retreated can the Tamers Defeat him and his boss?" The Narrator asked. "Find out on today's episode of Digimon."

* * *

We go to the Digi World and we go to the villain's lair and we go to the main chamber and we see Ninja Devimon bowing to his master.

Lets just say from the look in the leader's eyes he is mad.

"You have failed me Ninja Devimon." The leader said.

Ninja Devimon looked at his boss.

"I know boss and I am sorry but those humans and their Digimons were alot tougher them I thought." Ninja Devimon said. "Plus a Bus and a White Tiger killed some of our foot minions."

The leader bangs his fist on the chair.

"ENOUGH NINJA DEVIMON!" The leader shouted. "I WILL NOT EXCEPT FAILER!"

Now Ninja Devimon is scared.

"I know boss but I have a plan." Ninja Devimon said.

The leader looked at Ninja Devimon.

"What is it?" The leader asked.

"We send a Ninja Digimon Monster and he attacks the Human World and captures everyone." Ninja Devimon said.

The leader smiled.

"That is a good idea." The leader said. "But who do you have in mind?"

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"You will see boss." Ninja Devimon said. "Besides I already sent him to the Human World."

The leader smiled in the shadows.

"Your plan better work Ninja Devimon or else." The leader said.

"Right boss." Ninja Devimon said.

Soon the two villains laugh and we zoom out of the lair and still hear the laughter.

We now go to the human world and we go to one of the buildings and we see someone on a building of the Tamer's home city.

The figure is a evil Digimon Monster.

He looks like Leomon but in a Black Ninja Outfit and his fur is black.

He also has a Ninja Sword on his back.

This is Black Ninja Leomon.

Black Ninja Leomon smiled.

"Yes this will be an easy mission." Black Ninja Leomon said.

With that he jumped off to building to building.

* * *

We go to the parrk and we see Rika and Henry waiting for Takato along with Guilmon, Renamon, Guilmon and Jeri.

Rika was wearing a Light Blue Leather Jacket (Opened), The purple version of the same shirt her mother gave her during the D-Reaper battle, only with a whole heart on it, a pair of red cargo pants, and gold and green shoes with the Yin-Yang symbol on them.

Henry was wearing a Red T-Shirt, Green Shorts, a Dark Blue Denim Vest opened and Black Shoes.

Jeri looked different.

You see after the battle with the D-Reaper and Locomon she shortened her brown hair to look like Kari's Hair from Digimon Season 2.

Jeri was also wearing a Red Shirt, Brown Pants, Pink Shoes and a Yellow Denim Jacket Opened.

She also had her Yellow and White Digivice on her pants.

With Jeri was Calumon.

Calumon is a white digimon with short arms and legs. He has small ears, purple feet, purple hands, purple tips on his ears and three small black triangles and a big red triangle on his four head. He also has big green eyes.

Right now they are waiting for Takato.

Rika sighed.

"Where is Goggle Head?" Rika asked.

Renamon looked at Rika.

"Takato said he was bringing a surprise for us and then we would disscus about yesterday's battle." Renamon said.

Rika just sighed.

"Yeah well I also wonder what Ninja Devimon is planning." Rika said and took her card box out. "And to be ready I got all of us some new cards that will help."

Jeri looked at her best female friend.

"You think they will help?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah I mean those Ninja Vilemons were preety tough." Terriermon said. "Though eight were killed by a bus and four were killed by a white tiger."

Henry laughed.

"Yeah and that tiger is staying with us till my cousin picks him up." Henry said. "Though Takato's mother was shocked to see a tiger next to the store."

Guilmon laughed.

"Yeah it sure was funny seeing her run up that street light." Guilmon said. "Plus it was nice of Takatomon's parents to let you and Suzie and your older borther and sister to live with them."

Henry looked down.

"Yeah it was." Henry said sad.

You see after the battle with Locomon Henry's parents were killed by a mysterious crook and he got away. So Takato's parents let Henry and his siblings live with them and they are all happy to have someone that took them in. They even moved to a bigger house with a better bakery and it is big enough for Guilmon to live in with them.

Jeri looked at her boyfriend and sighed.

"Don;t worry Henry I am sure the cops will catch the guy that killed your parents." Jeri said.

Henry smiled.

"Thanks Jeri." Henry said.

Just then they heard Takato.

"HEY GUYS!" Takato shouted.

The three humans and four Digimons looked and saw Takato with a female.

Takato is wearing a Blue Shirt, Black Shorts, Green Shoes, a Light Blue Denim Jacket(Opened) and the same goggles.

The female looked like Kari from Season two but she has red eyes and purple hair. She is wearing a A Blue Dress, Red Leather Boots, and a Black Leather Jacket Opened.

She also has a Red and Whote Digivice on her pants.

The Tamers and Digimons looked shocked.

"Um Takato who is she?" Rika asked with a hint of jeliousy in her voice.

Takato smiled.

"Guys this is my Actress/Model/Singer twin sister Selena Demi Matsuk." Takato said.

"Hi." Selena said.

Everyone is shocked.

"SISTER!" Everyone shouted.

"Yep." Takato said.

"I did not know you had a sister." Henry said.

"Well she was discovered at a young age and went away to do her career as a Actress/Singer/Model." Takato said. "But they let Selena visit from time to time."

Selena smiled.

"That is right Takato and my boyfriend is also here as well as well as our Digimon Partners.

Now everyone but Takato are shocked.

"Your sister is a Tamer?" Rika asked.

"Yes I am and I my partner is a Rookie Ninja Level Digimon." Selena said.

Now everyone is shocked.

"Well we will have to meet your partner." Jeri said.

"I know." Selena said. "By the way who wants to hear me sing three songs?"

Takato looked at his sister.

"Um sis we have to discuss something first." Takato said.

Rika looked at Takato.

"Now Takato I think we can listen to three songs first." Rika said.

"Yeah." Henry, Jeri and the Digimons said.

Takato sighed.

"Ok." He said and looked at his sister. "Lets hear them sis."

Selena smiled.

"I would but I want to rest my voice when I record my albums." Selena said.

Everyone nodded at that.

"I guess that is true." Guilmon said. "But I bet you have a great singing voice."

Selena smiled.

"Thanks red dino Digmon." Selena said. "Oh I forgot to ask what are your names?"

"I'm Rika." Rika said.

"I'm Henry Takato's best friend." Henry said.

"I'm Jeri." Jeri said.

"I'm Guilmon Takato's partner." Guilmon said.

"I'm Renamon." Renamon said.

"And I am Terriermon." Terriermon said.

'Calumon's the name." Calumon said.

Selena smiled.

'Nice to meet you all." Selena said. "So Takato what is this about Ninja Digimons attacking?"

Takato smiled.

However before he can answer his phone ringed and Takato took his gold cell phone out.

'Hello?" Takato asked.

"Yes Takato it's your mother." Takato's mother said over the phone. "I need you and Henry to come back and help with a delevery."

Takato sighed.

"Ok mom." Takato said and put his phone away and looked at Henry. "Henry come on. we have to go make a delevery."

Henry sighed.

"Ok." Henry said and looked at Selena. "Nice meeting you Selena."

"You as well Henry." Selena said.

Henry looked at Terriermon.

"Lets go Terriermon." Henry said.

Terriermon got on Henry's shoulder jean vest.

Takato looked at Guilmon.

"Lets go Guilmon.

"Right Takato." Guilmon said.

With that the men left leaving The girls and Calumon alone.

Selena then looked at the girls and Renamon.

"So what is this about Evil Ninja Digimons?" Selena asked.

Rika smiled.

'I will tell you." Rika said.

With that we zoon out and Rika begins telling Selena about the Ninja Digimons.

Unknown to them Black Ninja Leomon was watching and he smiled.

* * *

We go to the city and we see a little girl walking around the city.

She has purple hair and purple eyes. She is wearing a Purple Dress, Pink Shoes and a Pink Denim Jacket Opened.

This is Suzie Wong a Digimon Tamer.

With her is a brown version of Terriermon with pink on her and three horns. This is Lopmon Suzie's Digimon Partner.

Right now they are enjoying a walk in peace in quiet.

"Ah this is a great day huh Lopmon?" Suzie asked.

Lopmon smiled and looked at her Tamer and friend.

"It sur is Suzie." Lopmon said. "And it is very peaceful that I don;t have a care in the world."

Just then a blast hits them and it send them and everyone flying.

"AHHHH!" Lopmon and Suzie screamed.

Soon the two landed and they looked at each other confused.

"What was that?" Lopmon asked.

Suzie looked around and saw something that made her shocked.

"LOPMON LOOK!" Suzie shouted.

Lopmon looked up and saw Black Ninja Leomon.

"Oh no." Lopmon said.

"Oh yes." Black Ninja Leomon said. "I have come and capture you and your Tamer for my boss and there is nothing you can do about it."

Lopmon looks mad.

"Oh yah well try this." Lopmon said. "BLAZING ICE!"

Lopmon leaps into the air and quickly shoots small icy crystalline bolts from her mouth and hits Black Ninja Leomon.

"AHHH!" Black Ninja Leomon screamed.

He then fell to the ground.

Suzie and Lopmon smiled.

"Oh yeah that is great." Lopmon said.

"You did it Lopmon." Suzie said.

However Black Ninja Leomon is mad.

"So you want to play games huh?" Black Ninja Leomon asked. "WELL TRY THIS! BLACK NINJA FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

Soon a Black Bersion of the Fist Of The Beast King in a Ninja Mask app eared out of evil Ninja Digimon's Fist and strikes Lopmon and Suzie.

"AHHHH!" Suzie and Lopmon screamed.

Black Ninja Leomon smiled.

"Yes this will be good." Black Ninja Leomon said. "All I have to do is send a letter to the Tamers and they will come for their friend and I will catch them all."

However Lopmon heard this she got up and looked at Black Ninja Leomon.

"Oh no you don't." Lopmon said and flew away.

Black Ninja Leomon is shocked.

"Oh I will let her go and soon those Tamers will be mine." Black Ninja Leomon said.

He then laughs and we zoom out and still heat the laughter.

* * *

We go to Takato's Bakery and Home and we see that it is very busy.

In fact some of the people are in a huge line and there are orders for some fresh bresd.

"Hey where the cake I ordered?" A male asked. "I need it for my girlfriend's birthday today."

Soon a man with brown hair and brown eyes poped his head out the door way.

He is wearing a white baker's hat, a white shirt, and black pants.

This is Takehiro Matsuki Takato's father.

"The cake is almost done sir." Takehiro said. "I am just adding the finishing touches."

The man smiled.

"Thanks." The man said.

Takehiro smiled and went back to the cake.

Just then he heard the door and looks and sees Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Impmon.

"Ah Takato and Henry your here." Takehiro said.

"Yes we are dad." Takato said.

""And we are ready to get the order for the customer." Henry said.

Just then out of no where a egg hits Henry on the back of his his denim vest scaring him.

"AHHH!" Henry screamed and looked back and saw who threw the egg. "IMPMON!"

Yes it was the familier purple imp Digimon with Red Gloves and a Red Scarf and a yellow face on his belly.

This is Impmon.

You see ofter the hole Locomon thing Impmon wanted to get a job and he asked's Takato's Family if he can work at their bakery and they all agreed.

Henry looks at Impmon mad.

"Impmon did you have to trow that egg?" Henry asked.

"Yes and it is because you four took to long getting here." Impmon said and threw andother egg.

This time the egg hits Henry's shirt and his denim vest flew opened.

Now Terriermon is mad.

"Come on Impmon Takato was just showing his sister around." Terriermon said.

"Yeah so let it go." Guilmon said.

Impmon sighed and under stood.

"I guess that makes sence." Impmon said. "But we need to get this delevery done so we should get started.

"Right." Guilmon, Terriermon, Takato and Henry said.

However before they can Lopmon burst in knocking all the egg and sent them flying to Henry and Takato covering them with eggs on their clothes and denim jackets and denim vests.

Now Takato and Henry looked at Lopmon mad.

"LOPMON!" The two best friends shouted.

Lopmon looked at Takato and Henry.

"Guys first sorry about the eggs but this is important." Lopmon said. "Suzie is help captive by a evil Ninja Digimon.

Now Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon and even Inpmon looked shocked.

"Ok now this is important." Impmon said and looked at the Tamers. "You guy get going and save Suzie."

Takato looked at Impmon.

"But what about the dekevery?" Takato asked.

Impmon is mad.

"SAVING SUZIE IS MORE IMPORTANT!" Impmon shouted. "Besided they can wait and I will call them and let them know."

Henry and Terriermon smiled.

"Thanks Impmon." Terriermon said.

"Yeah well let get going." Henry said.

"Right." Takato and Guilmon and Lopmon said.

With thet the two egg covered best friends and the three Digimons went to save Suzie.

Meanwhile in the villain's lair we see the leader and Ninja Devimon seeing this.

Ninja Devimon smiled.

"Well boss this is going as planned." Ninja Devimon said.

The leader looked at Ninja Devimon.

"Yes and soon the Tamers will be ours." The leader said.

Soon the two laugh and we zoo out of the lair and still hear the laughter.

* * *

We go back to Guilmon's old home and we see Rika, Selana, Renamon, Jeri and Calumon waiting for the boys to come back.

Rika sighed.

"Oh man I with Takato would come back." Rika said as she puts her hands in her Blue leather jacket pockets.

Selena and Renamon looked at Rika.

"What about Henry?" Selena asked.

Rika looked at Selena.

"Yeah him as well." Rika said.

Selana smiled and looked at Renamon

"You know Renamon if I did not know any better I say Rika has a crush on my twin brother." Selana said.

Renamon smiled.

"Your right Selena." Renamon said. "Ever since Takato saved her life. She even wears those jackets and vests Takato got her."

Selena smiled.

"Well my brother sure can pick the gifts." Selena said.

Jeri smiled.

"That is true." Jeri said.

Rika sighed and look at the three.

"Will you three be quiet?" Rika asked. "So what if I have a crush on Takato?"

Selena shook her head and places her hand on Rika's blue leather jacket shoulder and Rika looked at her.

"Rika you and my brother make a good couple." Selena Said. "You just need to tell him how you feel and I think he will feel the same."

Rika smiled.

"Thanks Selena and I think so as well." Rika said.

With that the two hug.

Just then Takato, Henry, Guilmin, Terriermon and Lopmon arrived and the three female humans and Renamon looked at them.

"Takato, Henry what is wrong?" Rika asked as she went to Takato.

"And why are you two covered in eggs?" Jeri asked

Takato sighed.

"No time for that." Takato said. "We need to go. Suzie has been captured."

This shocked Rika, Jeri and Renamon.

"WHAT!" The two girls and Renamon shouted.

"We need to save her." Lopmon said.

Selena smiled.

"And we will Lopmon." Selena said. "And I will help with my digimon partner."

Selena then looked at the wall.

"You can come out now Ninja Veemon." Selena said.

Soon the wall started blowing away to reveal it was paper and out came a Veemon dressed in a blue ninja outfit and he has a blue dragon headed ninja sais.

This is Ninja Veemon.

Ninja Veemon looked up.

"I am here and ready Selena." Ninja Veemon said.

Selena smiled.

"Thanks Ninja Veemon." Selena said and looked at everyone. "Guys meet my partner Ninja Veemon."

Everyone is shocked and Jeri took her Digivice out and scanned the ninja Digimon and the picture showed.

"Huh Ninja Veemon a Ninja Dragon Rookie Data type Digimon. A very skilled Ninjwind his attacks are 1: Ninja Vee Headbutt, 2: Ninja Vee Shadow Clone and 3: Ninja Vee Energy Sai Blast." Jeri said.

Everyone is impressed.

Ninja Veemon looked at Renamon and smiled.

"Hello sis." Ninja Veemon said.

Now everyone is shocked.

"That is your brother?" Rika asked.

Renamon smiled.

"Yes he is and it is good seeing you again." Renamon said.

Ninja Veemon smiled.

"We can catch up later." He said "Let's go and save this human"

"RIGHT!" Everyone shouted.

With that they all left.

* * *

We go to the park and we see a tied up Suzie with some Ninja Vilemon guarding her.

Black Ninja Leomon was sharpening his sword on a tree and getting ready for when the Tamers come.

Black Ninja Leomon smiled and looked at his sword.

"Yes this blade is now very sharp and can slice those humans and their Digimon to pieces." The evil Leomon said.

Suzie looked at him with a cross look.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU MEAN LION NINJA!" Suzie shouted. "MY BROTHER AND HIS FRIENDS WILL STOP YOU!"

Black Ninja Leomon looked at Suzie mad.

"HA Let them try human." Black Ninja Leomon said.

Just then he heard some voices.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Takato's voice is heard.

Black Ninja Leomon turned and sees Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon and Lopmon, Suzie, Calumon, and Selena and Ninja Veemon and Black Ninja Leomon smiled.

"So the Tamers are here." Black Ninja Leomon said with a smile. "This will be interesting. "

When Jeri sees Black Ninja Leomon she is shocked and looks at her friends.

"Takato that looks like Leomon but black and in a ninja outfit." Jeri said.

Takato took his gold digivice out and scaned the evil ninja digimon and his picture came on it.

"Your right Jeri." Takato said. "But his name is Black Ninja Leomon. Champion Virus Ninja Lion Digimon. Very powerful and his Dark Ninja Fist of the Beast King is as power ful as his sword skills."

Black Ninja Leomon smiled.

"Yes and you and your Tamer friends are going down." Black Ninja Leomon said. "NINJA VILEMON GET THEM!"

Soon the Ninja Vilemon attacked the Tamers and Black Ninja Leomon went after Guilmon.

Soon four Ninja Vilemon went to Terriermon and they pulled out their ninja sais.

"NINJA SAI ZAP!" The four shouted.

Soon lightning bolts came out of the sais and went to Terriermon but he dodged them.

Terriermon smiled.

"Oh yeah well try this." Terriermon said. "Terrier Tornado."

Soon a tornado appeared and sucked the Four Ninja Vilemon in.

"AHHH!" The four Ninja Vilemon screamed and turned into data and Terriermon took the data.

"Oh yeah." Terriermon said. "I rule." He then sees more Ninja Vilemon and went off to battle them.

Soon the Ninja Vilemon were battling Henry and they are throwing ninja stars at him.

Henry dodged them and kicked them to a tree.

"AHHH!" The Ninja Vilemon screamed and vanished.

Henry smiled.

"Huh that was fun." Henry said.

Soon The Ninja Vilemon running to Jeri and Jeri was ready.

"NINJA SAI ZAP!" The four shouted.

Soon lightning bolts came out of the sais and went to Jeri but she dodged them.

Jeri smiled and ran and kicked and puched the Ninja Vilemon and the Ninja Vilemon vanished.

Jeri smiled.

"I knew those judo lessons would come in handy." Jeri said.

Soon the Ninja Vilemon flew to Selena and Ninja Veemon.

"NINJA SAI ZAP!" The four shouted.

Soon lightning bolts came out of the sais and went to Ninja Veemon but he dodged them.

"Oh yeah take this." Ninja Veemon said. Ninja Vee Energy Sai Blast."

Soon nires energu blasts from the sais that look like Veemon Heads came out and blasted the Ninja Veemon and the Ninja Vilemon are killed and Ninja Veemon absorbed their data.

"Oh yeah that is awesome." Ninja Veemon said.

Soon Selena was battling the Ninja Vilemon and she kicked and punched them and karate choped them and the Ninja Vilemon vanished.

"Ha not only am I a actress, singer and modal but I also take fighting lessong to defend myself." Selena said.

Soon while everyone are battling Lopmon is going to Suzie and untied her.

Suzie smiled and hugged Lopmon.

"Oh thank you Lopmon." Suzie said while choking Lopmon with a hug.

Lopmon smiled.

"No problem Suzie." Lopmon said.

However the Ninja Vilemon saw this.

"GET HER!" A Ninja Vilemon shouted.

Soon the Ninja Vilemons flew to Suzie and Lopmon.

Lopmon sees this and is mad.

"Take this you creeps." Lopmon said. "Blazing Ice."

Lopmon leaps into the air and quickly shoots small icy crystalline bolts from her mouth and freeze them.

The Ninja Vilemon now frozen vanished.

"Don't mess with the rabbit." Lopmon said.

Meanwhile with Guilmon and Black Ninja Leomon the two are battling out and Guilmon has the Hyper Wing activated and he flew.

Black Ninja Leomon is mad.

"GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL DIGIMON!" Black Ninja Leomon shouted.

Guilmon looked at Black Ninja Leomon mad.

"Make me." He said.

The evil Black Ninja Lion Digimon is mad when Guilmon said that.

"WELL TAKE THIS! BLACK NINJA FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Black Ninja Leomon shouted his attack.

Soon a Black Ninja version of Leomon's Fist Of The Beast King and it striked Guilmon.

"AHHHHH!" Guilmon screamed and falls.

Takato sees this and is shocked.

"GUILMON!" Takato shouted.

As Takato screamed Guilmon's name a blue card appears in Takato's hand.

Takato sees this and is confused.

"What a Blue Card?" Takato asked as he sees the Blue Card. "But it is different."

And it is true. This Blue Card has a Ninja on ot and Takato smiled.

"Well lets see what this Blue Card can do." Takato said.

Soon we see the Blue Card spinning and we see Takato's face smiling.

Soon he does some moves and swipes the Blue Card.

"Digi-Modify!" Takato shouted and looked at the card. "Ninja Digivolution activate."

"Ninja Digivolution." A Female voice said.

Soon Takato's Gold Digivice glows and we see some rings coming out.

Now we see Guilmon in a Red Ninja Village.

"Guilmon Ninja Digivolve to." Guilmon said.

Soon Guilmon grows big, his claws extand, He grows wings that look like Ex Veemon's Wings, a red Ninja suit appears, Ninja Stars appear in his ninja outfit, and two dragon headed Ninja Katanas appear in the new Digimon's hands.

"NINJA GROWLMON!"The new Ninja Champion Digimon said.

Soon Ninja Growlmon stares at Black Ninja Leomon and the Ninja Vilemon who are very shocked.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Black Ninja Leomon shouted. "HOW DID THAT DIGIMON TURN INTO A NINJA DIGIMON!?"

The Tamers are also shocked.

"Wow Growlmon looks cool now that he is a ninja." Terriermon said.

"You said it rabbit dude." Ninja Veemon said.

"Stupendice." Henry said.

"Wow." Jeri said.

"Morphinominal!" Rika, Selena, Suzie, Lopmon and Renamon said at the same time.

Takato smiled and took out hiw Digivive and scanned Ninja Growlmon and his picture appears.

"HA Ninja Growlmon." Takato said. "A Ninja Dragon Champion Virus Digimon. He is a very skilled Ninja and flies really fast. He is very brave and watch out for his attacks are: 1 Ninja Dragon Slash, 2Ninja Fire Blast, 3 Ninja Dragon Shadow Clone and 4 Ninja Dragon Star Strike."

Takato smiled and looked at his new Ninja Digimon Partner.

"Ok Ninja Growlmon take care of those creeps." Takato said.

Ninja Growlmon looked at Takato and smiled.

"You got it Takatomon." Ninja Growlmon said in the voice of Ninjor.

Soon Ninja Growlmon flew to the evil Ninja Digimons.

Black Ninja Leomon looked at the Ninja Vilemon.

"GET THAT NINJA DRAGON DIGIMON!" Black Ninja Leomon shouted.

"RIGHT BOSS!" The Ninja Vilemon shouted and flew to Ninja Growlmon.

Ninja Growlmon sees them and takes out his ninja stars.

"NINJA DRAGON STARS!" Ninja Growlmon shouted and threw the Ninja Stars.

The ninja Stars at the Ninja Vilemon and striked them.

"AHHH!" The Ninja Vilemon screamed and exploded and turned into data and Ninja Growlmon absorbed their data.

The other Ninja Vilemon are shocked.

"RETREAT!" One of the Ninja Vilemon screamed.

With that the Ninja Vilemon flew away screaming.

Black Ninja Leomon is shocked and looks at Ninja Growlmon mad.

"You ae going down you pathetic Ninja Digimon." Black Ninja Growlmon said and took his sword out.

Ninja Growlmon smiled and took his sword out.

"Lets do this." Ninja Growlmon and Black Ninja Leomon said at the same time.

Soon the two battles with their swords and Ninja Growlmon striked his sword out of Black Ninja Leomon's hand.

This shocks Black Ninja Leomon.

"NO!" He shouted and looked at Ninja Growlmon. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! BLACK NINJA FIST OF THE BEST KING!"

Soon Black Ninja Leomon unleashed ninty nine lion leads and Ninja Growlmon sliced them all with his sword.

Black Ninja Leomon is shocked.

"I will get you for thet." Black Ninja Leomon said.

However Ninja Growlmon took his other sword out and they glowed.

"No you won't because you are through." Ninja Growlmon said. "NINJA DRAGON SLASH!"

Ninja Growlmon slashed Black Ninja Leomon nine times.

"NOOOOOOO!" Black Ninja Leomon screamed as he got slashed.

Ninja Growlmon smiled.

Black Ninja Leomon now in pain and sparks going all over him looked at the Digimon and the Tamers.

"No how can this be?" Black Ninja Leomon asked. "HOW COULD I BE DEFEATED!"

With that Black Ninja Leomon fell and exploded into data and Ninja Growlmon absorbed the Data.

Ninja Growlmon smiled.

"And that is that." Ninja Growlmon said.

With Black Ninja Leomon gone everyone cheered.

Takato smiled and looked at his Digimon Partner.

"Ninja Growlmon that was awsome." Takato said.

Ninja Growlmon smiled.

"Thanks Takatomon and I could not have done it with out you." Ninja Growlmon said.

Selena smiled.

"Well bro I have to say that was awsome." Selena said.

Takato looked at his sister.

"Thanks sis." Takato said. "And who knows with Ninja Growlmon here we won;t stand a chance."

"RIGHT!" The Tamers and the Digimon said.

Just the Ninja Growlmon's belly growled.

"Takatomon I'm hungry." Ninja Growlmon said.

Soon everyone laughs and we zoom out and still hear the laughter.

* * *

We go back to the Digi World and to the villain's lair and we see the Ninja Vilemon and Ninja Devimon cowering in fear.

Why you ask?

Well the leader is mad of the defeat.

"NOOOOO!" The leader shouted. "HOW CAN THIS BE! THOSE TAMERS AND THEIR DIGIMONS DEFEATED BLACK NINJA LEOMON AND WORST THAT RED DRAGON DIGIMON CHANGED INTO A NINJA CHAMPION DIGIMON!"

Ninja Devimon looked at his boss.

'Well my lord at least we know they are stong." Ninja Devimon said.

The leader looked at Ninja Devimon.

"You be quiet." He said. "It was your plan and you failed. Now we have to worry about the other Digimons digivolving to Ninja Champion forms."

A Ninja Vilemon looed at his boss.

'Um boss we won;t know if that will happen." He said.

"Yeah I mean how will we know?" Another Ninja vILEMON SAID.

The leader looked at his minions.

"Oh it may not happen but if it does those humans and their Digimon better watch out for my." The leader said.

Soon the leader steps out of the shadows to reveal himself.

The leader looked like the shredder from The Ninja Turtles 2012 show but his skin is grey,, his helmet is red, he has a skull mark on his boots, and a purple cape.

"For they will have to deal with me SHREDDER MYOTISMON!' The leader now known as Shredder Myotismon said.

Soon Shredder Myotismon laughed and we zoom out of the lair and still hear the laughter of Shreddder Myotismon.

"Oh man looks like the leader revealed himself and he looks like bad news." The Narrator said. "How will the Tamers deal with him when he faces them? And will Ninja Growlmon be enough? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters."

* * *

**THERE YA SLL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**HERE IS THE UPDATED JACKETS AND VESTS THE TAMERS HAVE:**

**Takato's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket(Ep2)**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket(Ep1)**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Rika's Jackets and Vest:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket(Ep2)**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket(Ep1)**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**Henry's Jackets and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket(Ep1)**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest(Ep2)**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Jeri's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket(Ep2)**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Kazu's Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Kenta's Jacket and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Suzie's Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket(Ep2)**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**Ryo's Jacket and Vests:**

**Black Denim Jacket**

* * *

**Ai and Mako's Jacket and Vest:**

**Ai:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**Mako's:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

* * *

**Selena:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Jean Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket(Ep2)**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

* * *

**HERE IS MY OC:**

**Name: Selena Demi Matsuki**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance:**

**Hair color: Purple**

**Eyes: Red**

**Clothes: Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple Shirts, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple Sun Dresses, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple Tang Top, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple Jean Paints, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple Leather Paints, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple Leather Boots.**

**Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Jean Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**Night Clothes: Red and Purple Night Dress**

**Swim Suit: Red and Blue Swim Suit**

**Digivice Color: Red and White**

**Digimon:**

**Fresh: Chibimon**

**InTraining DemiVeemon**

**Rookie: Ninja Veemon**

**Champion: Ninja Ex-Veemon**

**Ultimate: Samurai Ex-Veemon**

**Mega: Shogun Ex-Veemon**

**Family: Takato(Twin Brother), Ai and Mako(Adopted Brother and sister), Kai(Cousin), Takehiro Matsuki(Father) and Yoshie Matsuki(Mother)**

**Profile: Selena is the daughter of Takehiro Matsuki and Yoshie Matsuki and Takato's Twin sister. She is a Actress/Singer/Modal. When she was five she was discovered by a big time Agent who heard Selena singing and wanted her to be famous. Selena and her family were worried that if she left she would not see her family. But the agent assured her that Selena will be able to viset and they can viset. So Selena became the famous sctress/singer/modal. When she was six she found Ninja Veemon and they became partners.**

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO SUGGEST SOME SONGS!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	3. Enter Ninja Kyubimon

Digimon Tamers

A New Season

Episode 3: Enter Ninja Kyubimon

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH EPISODE 3 OF DIGIMON TAMERS A NEW SEASEON!**

**THIS EPISODE WILL ONLY HAVE TAKATO, RIKA, GUILMON, RENAMON, AND THE VILLAINS!**

**Also here are the clothes Takato and Rika will wear:**

**Takato: A Blue Short Sleeved Shirt, Blue Leather Pants, Blue Shoes and a Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened.**

**Rika: A Blue Tang Top with a Red Heart on it, Blue Leather Pants, Blue Leather Boots and a Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened.**

**Also here are the songs for this fic:**

**1 Kiss The Girl**

**2 Promise-Digimon Tamers Movie**

**HERE IS THE UPDATE ON THE TAMER'S AGES:**

**Takato Matsuki: 12**

**Rika Nonaka: 12**

**Henry Wong: 12**

**Jeri Katou: 12**

**Ryo Akiyama: 14**

**Suzie Wong: 7**

**Kazu Shioda: 12**

**Kenta Kitagawa: 12**

**Ai and Mako: 4**

**Selena Matsuki: 12**

**HERE ARE THE UPDATE OF THE DIGIMON TAMER'S DIGIVICES:**

**Takato Matsuki: Gold and White**

**Rika Nonaka: Blue and White**

**Henry Wong: Green and White**

**Jeri Katou: Yellow and White**

**Ryo Akiyama: White and Blue**

**Suzie Wong: Pink and White**

**Kazu Shioda: Brown and White**

**Kenta Kitagawa: Rose and White**

**Ai and Mako: Purple and White**

**Selena Matsuki: Red and White**

**ANYWAY HERE IS EPISODE 3:**

* * *

"Last time on Digimon." The Narrator said. "The evil villains unleashed the evil Black Ninja Leomon."

We see Black Ninja Leomon attacking the city.

"Meanwhile Takato was introducing his twin sister to his friends." The Narrator said.

We now see Takato with his sister.

"However unknown to them Zuzie was kidnapped." The Narrator said.

We now see Suzie kidnapped.

"Soon the Tamers came to the rescue abd battled Black Ninja Leomon and the Ninja Vilemon." The Narrator said.

We now see the huge battle and Lopmon freeing Suzie.

"Just then Guilmon digivolved into Ninja Growlmon and defeated Black Ninja Leomon." The Narrator said.

We now see Ninja Growlmon killing Black Ninja Leomon.

"With Ninja Growlmon on their side can the Tamers win?" The Narrator asked. "Find out of Digimon."

* * *

We go to Shredder Myotismon's lair and we see Shredder Myotismon pacing around his throne room.

Ninja Devimon and the Ninja Vilemon looked at their boss.

"Sir I think you should stop pacing aroung or you will make a hole in the floor." Ninja Devimon said.

Shredder Myotismon looked at Ninja Devimon.

"You be quiet." Shredder Myotismon said. "You failed me two times and the Tamers and their Digimon are drive me crazy. They beat us two times and I need a way to stop them."

Just then he hears a voice.

"Perhaps boss I can be of some use." A Voice said.

Everyone turned and sees a Digimon by the Door Way.

This Digimon looks like Treacheron.

This is Treacheronmon.

Shredder Myotismon smiled.

"Ah Treacheronmon I am glad you made it." Shredder Myotismon said. "So what do you have?"

Treacheronmon smiled.

"Well my lord I think was thinking we take on the two Tamers named Takato and Rika and their Digimon Guilmon and Renamon." Treacheronmon said.

Shredder Myotismon smiled.

"That is a good idea." Shredder Myotismon said. "So what two Monsters will ya chose?"

Treacheronmon smiled.

"NINJA SHARKMON BROTHERS APPEAR!" Treacheronmon shouted.

Soon two evil Ninja Digimon Monsters appear.

They look like the Shark Brothers from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy.

One is Green and is shaped like an Hammer Head Shark and has two green Katanas

The second one is Red and is also a Hammer Head Shark and He is armed with Two Red Sais.

"Green Ninja Sharkmon at your comand." Green Ninja Sharkmon said.

"Red Ninja Sharkmon at your comand." Red Ninja Sharkmon said.

"THE NINJA SHARKMON BROTHERS ARE READY TO BATTLE!" Red Ninja Sharkmon and Greern Ninja Sharkmon shouted together.

Shredder Myotismon smiled.

"Good now go and get rid if Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon." Shredder Myotismon said.

"RIGHT!" Treacheronmon, Red Ninja Sharkmon and Greern Ninja Sharkmon shouted together.

With that the three vanished.

Shredder Myotismon smiled.

"Yes soon those Tamers will be gone and I will finally rule BOTH WORLDS!" Shredder Myotismon shouted.

With that Shredder Myotismon laughed and we zoom out of the lair and we still hear Shredder Myotismon laughing.

* * *

We go to the human world and we see Takato and Guilmon walking to Rika's house.

Takato is wearing Blue Short Sleeved Shirt, Blue Leather Pants, Blue Shoes and a Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened.

Guilmon has a box of frogs and he was teaching them to sing.

You see ever since Guilmon came back to the human world he took singing lessons and became a great singer.

He also wanted to teach some animals to sing so he thought he teach some frogs to sing first.

Guilmon smiled and looked at his five frogs.

"You five are going to be great singers." Guilmon said.

Takato laughed.

"Oh Guilmon those frogs will never sing." Takato said.

Guilmon looked at Takato.

"Oh yeah well I taught them a song." Guilmon said. "You want to hear?"

Guilmon sighted.

"Sure." Takato said. "No Guilmon I just want to think."

Guilmon is confused.

"About what?" Guilmon asked.

"Rika." Takato said.

Now Guilmon stoped walking and he and his five frogs looked at Takato.

"What about her Takatomon?" Guilmon said.

"Well Guilmon I think Rika is the one for me." Takato said. "Plus her voice is beautyful as well and her singing voice is beautyful as well."

Guilmon smiled.

"Well Takatomon it seems you should confess your feelings to Rikamon." Guilmon said. "After all you two will make a great couple."

Takato looked at Guilmon and smiled.

"Your right." Takato said. "And hey she is beautiful."

Guilmon and the frogs looked at each other and Giolmon smiled.

"Well Takatomon lets get going to Rikamon's house and you can tell her your feelings." Guilmon said.

Takato smiled.

"Yeah lets." Takato said.

With that the two kept going to Rika's house.

* * *

We go to Rika's house and we go to Rika's room and we see Rika looking at herself in the mirror.

Rika is wearing a Blue Tang Top with a Red Heart on it, Blue Leather Pants, Blue Leather Boots and a Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened.

On the back of Rika's jean jacket were three Disney Princesses.

The three Disney Princesses are 1: Snow White, 2: Belle and 3: Princess Jasmine.

Rika smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well Renamon how do I look?" Rika asked.

Renamon appeared and she looked at Rika.

"Rika why are you asking me when you don;t usally care about the way you look?" Renamon asked.

Rika sighed.

'Renamon I plan on telling Takato how I feel." Rika said. "Hopefully it won;t happen like Ryo."

You see Rika and Ryo dated before Rika relized her feelings for Takato and Ryo fell for another girl and they broke up.

Renamon smiled.

"Well Rika Maybe you and Takato will get together." Renamon said. "Who knows?"

With that Renamon vanished.

Rika sighed and she looked at the picture of her and Takato at the beach.

This was taken when Takato and Rika were at his cousin Kai's house.

Rika smiled but she shook her head.

"Oh who am I kidding." Rika said.

She then walks outside and to the water at her house and she looks in the water as the birds are watching.

"You think I may learn." Rika said.

She goes to the water of her house and she smiled at the lake.

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder and Rika looked back and saw Takato.

"Hey Rika." Takato said.

'AHHHH!' Rika screamed and walked back.

However she does not see she is at the edge of the water and she falls backwards and grabs Takato.

"WHOA!" Takato and Rika screamed and fell in the water getting their clothes and jean jackets wet.

We now see Takato and Rika poping out of the water and they looked at each other.

"TAKATO!" Rika shouted.

Takato laughed.

"Sorry Rika." Takato said.

Rika just sighed.

Unknown to them the birds saw this and shook their head.

"Man they need all the luck they can get." One bird said.

"Yep." The others said.

With that they flew away.

* * *

We go to the woods and to a mysterious cabin and we see Treacheronmon, Red Ninja Sharkmon and Green Ninja Sharkmon there.

"So boss when will we attack?" Red Ninja Sharkmon asked.

"Soon Red Ninja Sharkmon." Treacheronmon said. "First we must train then we will attack."

"But boss those Tamers may be gone by the time we will stop training." Green Ninja Sharkmon said.

Treacheronmon looked at his two minions.

"Then go and spy on them." Treacheronmon said. "And keep hidden."

"YES BOSS!" Red Ninja Sharkmon and Greern Ninja Sharkmon shouted together.

With that Red Ninja Sharkmon and Greern Ninja Sharkmon vanished.

Treacheronmon smiled.

"Yes soon the plan will work and I will not fail." Treacheronmon said.

Soon he laughed and we zoom out of the cabin and still hear the laughter.

* * *

We go back to Rika's house and we see Takato and Rika on the porch and with towles over their wet clothes and Denim jackets.

Takato sighed and looked at Rika.

"Rika I am sorry I made us fall in the water." Takato said. 'I did not mean to scare you."

Rika looked at Takato and sighed.

"I know Takato and I forgive you." Rika said. "Still I hate when people sneak up on me like that."

Takato smiled.

"Well you have to admit it was funny when we fell in the water." Takato said.

Rika looked at Takato.

"Yeah I guess it was." Rika said and smiled.

The two relized what happened and blushed.

Unknown to them Guilmon and Renamon along with the frogs and birds were watching.

"Oh come on just kiss Rika and become a couple." Renamon said.

Guilmon and his frogs sighed.

"Man this is taking forever." One frog said.

"I know." The second frog said.

"The need to confess their feelings or I will rip my feathers out." A bird said. "And I will."

Guilmon smiled.

"Well everyone you need not to worry because I have a plan." Guilmon said.

Everyone looked at Guilmon.

'Ok we set Takato and Rika up on a nice lunch in the park and then we set them up on a nice boat ride on the lake and I will be singing a lovely song and then they kiss and they are a couple." Guilmon said.

Everyone is shocked.

(AN: Heck even me and I am typing this episode fic)

Renamon smiled.

"Well Guilmon if that plan works lets do it." Renamon said.

"RIGHT!" Guilmon, Frogs and Birds said.

With that they left.

* * *

We go to the Park and near the lake and we see Takato and Rika walking there.

Rika finally forgave Takato for knocking her in the water at her house and they desided to go for a walk in the park.

The two were nervice because the two are alone in the park with out their Digimons.

Takato looked at Rika and Rika looked at Takato.

"So Rika this is a beautyful day huh?" Takato asked.

"Yeah and a nice day for a walk in the park." Rika said.

The two smiled.

"Rika seeeing is that we are alone there is something I want to tell you." Takato said.

Rika blushed and looked at Takato.

"Yes Takato?" Rika asked.

However before Takato can say something he looked and saw a picnic all set up.

'Who set up that picnic?" Takato asked.

Rika is confused and looks and sees the picnic as well.

"No idea." Rika said and sees a note. "But there is a note saying that it is for us."

The two looked at the picnic and agreed that the picnic looked good.

There was fried chicken, pizza, cake, pies, fruits, mac and cheese, cheese burgers, fries, chinese food, and ice tea for drinks.

Takato looked at Rika.

"Well it is lunch time." Takato said. 'So lets dig in."

Rika smiled and looked at Takato.

"Lets." Rika said.

Soon the two sat and had a big lunch.

Meanwhile unknown to them Guilmon and Renamon were watching.

"Yes phase one is complete." Guilmon said.

Renamon looked at Guilmon.

"This plan better work Guilmon or they will never become a couple." Renamon said.

Guilmon smiled.

"Relax Renamon they will and all will be great." Guilmon said. "Nothing to worry about."

However unknown to them the Ninja Sharkmon Brothers are in the water and they are watching this.

"So bro when do we attack?" Green Ninja Sharkmon asked.

"When they get on the boat and we will knock them in the water." Red Ninja Sharkmon said.

With that the two went back into the water.

A hour later after the two hmans finished their lunch Takato and Rika rested on the blanket and are sleeping on the blanket and next to each other.

Soon Takato woke up and he sees Rika sleeping peacefuly and smiled.

'Man Rika is beautyful when she is sleeping.' Takato thought. 'How am I ever going to confess my feelings to her? Plus she singes great.'

Flashback to Rika and Takato and Renamon on Locomon and Rika is Singing.

Promise

Rika: **Every morning every night**

**You watch over me like the sun in the sky**

**Every morning and every night**

**Will you promise you'll be my guardian light?**

**Promise that we'll stay for the sunset**

**And when the moon shines through the darkness**

**We can find the path that leads us home**

**And on the way you'll maybe sing me a song**

**Promise that you always will be there**

**Hold my hand if ever**

**I'm real scared**

**Help me stand up tall if**

**I fall down Make me laugh away all my bluest days**

**How could you promise you always would be there?**

**Why'd you have to go away somewhere?**

**Every morning into every night**

**Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?**

**Am I all alone or standing in your light?**

**I wish that I could maybe sing you a song tonight**

**You promised me we'd stay for the sunset…**

The song ended and Rika walked away.

End Flashback.

Takato smiled and he looked and saw a boat on the lake and went to wake Rika up.

"Rika wake up." Takato said and shook Rika bu her jean jacket sleeve.

Rika woke up and looked at Takato.

"What is it Goggel Head?" Rika asked.

"There is a boat on the lake and I saw a sighn and said free boat ride and I figured maybe we can go on the boat." Takato said.

Rika smiled.

"I love to." Rika said.

Soon the two went on the boat and Takato rowed the boat away.

On land Guilmon and Renamon smiled.

"Phase two complete." Guilmon said. "Now for final phase."

Renamon is confused.

'What is that?" She asked.

"A song." Guilmon said and l;ooked at the frogs and birds. "Ok you guys ready?"

"READY!" The birds and frogs said and got into their places.

Guilmon smiled.

"Now lets get this song started." Guilmon said.

Soon the song started.

Guilmon: **_Percussion Strings Winds Words_**

**_There you see her _**

**_Sitting there across the way _**

**_She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her _**

**_And you don't know why _**

**_But you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl_**

_On the boat Takato and Rika looked at each other and blushed._

_Takato looked worried._

_'Come on Takato tell Rika you love her.' Takato thought. 'She is the most beautyful giel you know next to your sister, Jeri and your female cousins."_

_Rika looked worried_

_'Come on Rika what is wrong with you?' Rika thought. 'Takato is the one for you. Cant you see that?"_

_Guilmon and Renamon looked at each other and siled._

_Guilmon: __**Yes, you want her **_

**_Look at her, you know you do _**

**_Possible she want you too _**

**_There is one way to ask her _**

**_It don't take a word _**

**_Not a single word _**

**_Go on and kiss the girl _**

**_(sing with me, now.)_**

_Soon the frogs appeared on the ors but Takato and Rika did not notice._

_Guilmon and Frogs: __**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

**_My, oh, my! _**

**_Look like the boy too shy _**

**_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_**

_Takato looked at Rika._

_"Um Rika?" Takato asked._

_Rika looked at Takato._

_"Yes Takato?" Rika asked._

_Frogs, Birds and Guilmon: __**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

**_Ain't that sad? _**

**_Ain't it a shame? _**

**_Too bad _**

**_He gonna miss the girl_**

_"There is something I wanted to tell you." Takato said._

_"Same here Takato." Rika said._

_Takato blushed._

_'Ok you first." Takato said._

Guilmon: **Now's your moment**

**Floating in the blue lagoon**

**Boy, you better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

**(Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya)**

**She don't say a word**

**And she won't say a word**

**Until ya kiss the girl**

_"Well you remembered when we were on Locomon and I fell off and you saved me right?" Rika asked._

_"Yeah." Takato said._

_"Well after that day and at the party I started to you know fall in love." Rika said._

_Takato froened thinking she still loved Ryo._

_Rika smiled at Tacato._

_"And it is you Takato." Rika said._

_Now Takato is surprised._

_Guilmon, Frogs, Birds and Fish: __**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

**_Don't be scared (sha-la-la-la-la-la) _**

**_You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl _**

**_(whoa, whoa)_**

_"Really?" Takato asked._

_"Yes Takato.' Rika said. "And what I am trying to say is that well I love you."_

_Guilmon, Frogs, Birds and Fish: __**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

**_Don't stop now _**

**_\Don't try to hide it how Y_**

**_ou wanna kiss the girl _**

**_(whoa, whoa)_**

_Takato smiled._

_"Rika I love you as well and I always had." Takato said._

_Rika is shocked._

_Guilmon and Renamon smiled knowing that their human friends confessed their feelings._

_Guilmon, Frogs, Birds and Fish: __**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

**_Float along_**

**_And listen to the song_**

**_(WA WA WA WA LAAAA!)_**

**_Song say kiss the girl _**

**_(whoa, whoa)_**

_Soon Takato and Rika leaned to each other._

_Guilmon and Renamon as well as the fishes, frogs and birds were nervice._

_Guilmon, Frogs, Birds and Fish: __**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

**_Music play _**

**_So what the music say _**

**_You gotta kiss the girl_**

_Soon Takato and Rika kissed each other on the lips._

_Guilmon: __**Kiss the girl**_

_The song ended and Takato and Rika are still kissing._

Everyone cheered.

"YES MY PLAN WORKED AND TAKATOMON AND RIKAMON ARE KISSING!' Guilmon said.

However the boat Takato and Rika are on started shaking and it knocked the new couple into the_ water getting them and their clothes and denim jackets wet._

_"AHHHH!" Takato and Rika screamed as they fell in the water getting their and their clothes and denim jackets wet and their denim jacket's flew open as they fell in the water._

_Guilmon and Renamon are shocked._

_In Shredder Myotismon's lair Shredder Myotismon smiled._

_"HA THOSE HUMANS MAY HAVE BECAME A COUPLE BUT I WILL KILL THEM!' Shredder Myotismon said._

_Soon he laughs and we zoom out of the lair and still hear Shredder Myotismon laughter._

* * *

We go back to the human world and we see Takato and Rika poping out if the water and looking at each other.

"Ok what was that?" Takato asked to his new girlfriend.

"I have no idea." Rika said to her new boyfriend.

Just then they heard laughter.

The new wet couple turned and saw Treacheronmon with ninja digimons that look like Ninjamons but they are black and are wearing goggals over their eyes.

"We well looks like we have a wet couple on our hands." Treacheronmon said.

Takato and Rika are shocked.

"Ok who are you?" Takato asked.

"I am Treacheronmon and these ninja foot minions that are behind me are Foot Ninjamon." Treacheronmon said.

Takato and Rika took their digivices out and scanned the evil Ninja Digimons.

(AN: Good thing thare are water proof and the cards are in water proof seals)

Treacheronmon appeared on Takato's Digivice.

"Whoa Treacheronmon Sea Ninja Champion Level Virus Digimon. He is very skilled with his sword." Takato said. "Hia attacks are 1 Ninja Water Blast, 2 Ninja Aqua Blade, 3 Ninja Ice Blade and 4 Ninja Ice Blast."

The Foot Ninjamon appeared on Rika's Digivice.

"Oh man Foot Ninjamon." Rika said. "Ninja Champoion Virus Digimon. They are very skilled and their attacks are 1 Ninja Flame Blade, 2 Ninja Aqua Blade, 3 Ninja Ice Blade and 4 Free Rope."

Soon Red Ninja Sharkmon and Greern Ninja Sharkmon appeared out of the water.

"HA HA HA!" Red Ninja Sharkmon and Greern Ninja Sharkmon laughed.

"How did you like that dip in the water?" Red Ninja Sharkmon said.

"Hope you enjoyed it." Green Ninja Sharkmon said.

Now Red Ninja Sharkmon appeared on Takato's Digivice.

"Oh man Red Ninja Sharkmon." Takato said. "Ninja Shark Champion Level Data Digimon. A swift swimmer and his attacks are: 1 Land Shark, 2 Ninja Shark Slash and 3 Ninja Shark Shuriken."

Soon Green Ninja Sharkmon appeared on Rika's Digivice.

"That's Greern Ninja Sharkmon." Rika said. "Ninja Shark Champion Level Data Digimon. A swift swimmer and his attacks are: 1 Land Shark, 2 Ninja Shark Slash and 3 Ninja Shark Shuriken."

Now the new couple are shocked.

"Oh man this is bad." Takato said.

"I know." Rika said.

Just then Guilmon and Renamon appeared.

"No worry Takatomon and Rikamon we will take care of this." Guilmon said.

"Yeah." Renamon said. 'Also congrats on becoming a couple."

Takato and Rika looked at each other shocked.

"How did they know?" Takato asked.

"I bet they did this." Rika said.

Guilmon smiled.

'Oh we did." Guilmon said.

The wet couple laughed.

"Thanks Guilmon." Takato said.

"Yeah." Rika said and swam to to new boyfriend. "Now get those Digimons."

Renamon and Guilmon smiled.

"RIGHT!" They shouted.

"FOOT NINJAMON, RED NINJA SHARKMON, GREEN NINJA SHARKMON ATTACK!" Treacheronmon ordered.

"RIGHT!" The evil Ninja Digimon shouted.

Soon Red Ninja Sharkmon and some Foot Ninjamon attacked Guilmon while Green Ninja Sharkmon and some Foot Ninjamon attacked Renamon.

Guilmon punched and kicked some Foot Ninjamon and they fell on the ground and vanished.

Renamon also punched and kicked some Foot Ninjamon and they fell on the ground and vanished.

Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon are shocked.

""YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon said. "LAND SHARK!"

Soon Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon summoned a gigantic shark out of the ground and they rode on it and they rammed into Guilmon and Renamon.

"AHHHHH!" Guilmon and Renamon shouted.

Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon smiled.

"NINJA SHARK SLASH!" Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon shouted.

Soon enerhu slashes sliced Guilmon and Renamon.

"AHHHHH!" Guilmon and Renamon shouted.

Takato and Rika are shocked.

"This is bad." Takato said.

"I know." Rika said and started to cry. "We need to do something.

Takato sees his girlfriend crying and swims to her.

"Don't worry Rika we will win." Takato said.

Rika looked at Takato and smiled.

"Thanks Takato." Rika said.

The wet couple hugged.

Just then Takato and Rika's Digivices glowed and Guilmon and Renamon glowed.

Takato and Rika see this and smiled.

"Looks like they are going to Digivolve." Takato said.

"I agree." Rika said.

Just then a Blue card appeared in Takato and Rika's wet hands and they smiled.

Soon we see the Blue Card spinning and we see Takato's face smiling.

Soon he does some moves and swipes the Blue Card.

"Digi-Modify!" Takato shouted and looked at the card. "Ninja Digivolution activate."

"Ninja Digivolution." A Female voice said.

Soon Takato's Gold Digivice glows and we see some rings coming out.

Now we see Guilmon in a Red Ninja Village.

"Guilmon Ninja Digivolve to." Guilmon said.

Soon Guilmon grows big, his claws extand, He grows wings that look like Ex Veemon's Wings, a red Ninja suit appears, Ninja Stars appear in his ninja outfit, and two dragon headed Ninja Katanas appear in the new Digimon's hands.

"NINJA GROWLMON!" Ninja Growlmon said.

Now we see the Blue Card spinning and we see Rika's face smiling.

Soon she does some moves and swipes the Blue Card.

"Digi-Modify!" Rika shouted and looked at the card. "Ninja Digivolution activate."

"Ninja Digivolution." A Female voice said.

Soon Rika's Blue Digivice glows and we see some rings coming out.

Now we see Renamon in a Yellow Ninja Village.

"Renamon Ninja Digivolve to." Renamon said.

Soon a Ninja outfit that looks like the Yellow Wind Ranger's Ninja Form and Nine Tales appeared on the bottom. Renamon's head is covered with a helmet leaving the ears out and a fox head appeared on the torso. Soon a Ninja Sword appeared on her back and a Hammer with a Fox Head appeared in her hands.

Soon the new Ninja Digimon swings her hammer and strikes a pose.

"NINJA KYUBIMON!" The new Digimon shouted.

Now Rika is shocked and scanned the new Digimon.

"Oh man Ninja Kyubimon." Rika said. "A Fox Ninja Champion Data Digimon. Very fast and strong. Her attacks are 1Ninja Fox Hammer, 2 Ninja Fox Slash and 3 Ninja Fox Tail Inferno."

Treacheronmon is shocked.

"Whoa I did not see that coming." Treacheronmon said.

Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon are shocked.

"This is bad." Red Ninja Sharkmon said.

"I agree." Green Ninja Sharkmon said. "But lets get them."

"Right." Red Ninja Sharkmon said.

"SHARK SHURIKEN!" Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon shouted.

Soon Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon threw sand-dollar shaped shurikens at the two Ninja Champion Digimons.

However Ninja Growlmon and Ninja Kyubimon dodged them.

"Lets finish this." Ninja Growlmon said and took his sword. "Ninja Dragon Slash!"

The attacked slashed Red Ninja Sharkmon.

"AHHHHH!" Red Ninja Sharkmon screamed and exploded into data and Ninja Growlmon took the data.

Soon Ninja Kyubimon took her Hammer.

"NINJA FOX HAMMER!" Ninja Kyubimon shouted and striked Green Ninja Sharkmon.

"AHHHHH!" Green Ninja Sharkmon screamed and exploded into data and Ninja Kyubimon took the data.

Takato and Rika smiled.

"OH YAH WE WON!" The wet couple said.

Now Treacheronmon is shocked.

"I am out of here." Treacheronmon said and vanished.

Takato and Rika smiled.

"That will take him." They said.

Meanwhile back in Shredder Myotismon's lair Shredder Myotismon is shocked.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted. "THOSE TAMERS DEFEATED ME AGAIN AND GAINED A NEW NINJA CHAMPION DIGIMON!"

He then hit his fist on his throne.

"Those Tamers will be mine and I will rule the world." Shredder Myotismon said.

Soon he laughs again and we zoom out and still hear the laughter of Shredder Myotismon.

* * *

We go back to the human world and we see Takato and Rika still in the water and looking at each other.

"So Rika how long did you have feelings for me?" Takato asked.

Rika smiled.

'After you saved me from Locomon and threw me that party." Rika said. "And after the whole Deva thing."

Takato smiled.

"Yeah well I am just happy we became a couple." Takato said.

Rika smiled.

"Yeah." Rika said. "So Takato how about we get out of the water and..."

However before Rika can finish a splash came to her.

"AHHHH!" Rika screamed.

Rika looked at Takato who is laughing.

"TAKATO!" Rika screamed.

Tajato laughed.

"Sorry Rika but hey I bet you can;t catch me." Takato said and swam off.

Rika smiled.

"Oh I am going to get you Takato." Rika said and also swam off.

Soon the new couple swam off trying to catch each other.

Ninja Growlmon and Ninja Kyubimon smiled.

"Ah Love." They said.

Soon the To Be Continued appeared.

"Wow looks like Takato and Rika finally became a couple." The Narrator said. "I wonder how long it will last? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters."

* * *

**THERE YA SLL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**HERE IS THE UPDATED JACKETS AND VESTS THE TAMERS HAVE:**

**Takato's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket(Ep3)**

**Dark Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket(Ep2)**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket(Ep1)**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Rika's Jackets and Vest:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket(Ep3)**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket(Ep2)**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket(Ep1)**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Henry's Jackets and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket(Ep1)**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest(Ep2)**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Jeri's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket(Ep2)**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Kazu's Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Kenta's Jacket and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Suzie's Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket(Ep2)**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Ryo's Jacket and Vests:**

**Black Denim Jacket**

* * *

**Ai and Mako's Jacket and Vest:**

**Ai:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**Mako's:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

* * *

**Selena:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Jean Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket(Ep2)**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO SUGGEST SOME SONGS!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	4. Enter Ninja Gargomon

Digimon Tamers

A New Season

Episode 4: Enter Ninja Gargomon

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH EPISODE 4 OF DIGIMON TAMERS A NEW SEASEON!**

**HERE ARE THE CLOTHES THAT THE TAMERS WILL WEAR THIS EPISODE:**

**Takato: Red Shirt, Black Leather Pants, Red Leather Boots, a Black Leather Jacket(opened) and the same goggles.**

**Henry: Blue T-Shirt, Blue Jean Pants, a Dark Blue Leather Jacket opened and Blue Leather Boots.**

**Rika: Red Leather Jacket (Opened), The same shirt her mother gave her during the D-Reaper battle, only with a whole heart on it, a pair of blue cargo pants, and yellow and violet shoes with the Yin-Yang symbol on them.**

**Selena: A Purple Tang Top, Purple Leather Pants, Purple Leather Boots and a Purple Leather Jacket opened.**

**HERE IS THE UPDATE ON THE TAMER'S AGES:**

**Takato Matsuki: 12**

**Rika Nonaka: 12**

**Henry Wong: 12**

**Jeri Katou: 12**

**Ryo Akiyama: 14**

**Suzie Wong: 7**

**Kazu Shioda: 12**

**Kenta Kitagawa: 12**

**Ai and Mako: 4**

**Selena Matsuki: 12**

**HERE ARE THE UPDATE OF THE DIGIMON TAMER'S DIGIVICES:**

**Takato Matsuki: Gold and White**

**Rika Nonaka: Blue and White**

**Henry Wong: Green and White**

**Jeri Katou: Yellow and White**

**Ryo Akiyama: White and Blue**

**Suzie Wong: Pink and White**

**Kazu Shioda: Brown and White**

**Kenta Kitagawa: Rose and White**

**Ai and Mako: Purple and White**

**Selena Matsuki: Red and White**

**ANYWAY HERE IS EPISODE 4:**

* * *

"Last time on Digimon." The Narrator said. "The evil villains unleashed the evil Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon Brothers ."

We see Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon Brothers with Treacheronmon.

"Meanwhile Takato and Rika trying to confess their feelings." The Narrator said.

We now see Takato and Rika talking at Rika's house.

"However unknown to them Guilmon and Renamon were planning something." The Narrator said.

We now see Guilmon and Renamon planning on how to get Takato and Rika together.

"Soon Takato and Rika were enjoying a boat ride and confessing their feelings but got knocked into the water.." The Narrator said.

We now see Takato and Rika in the water.

Soon Treacheronmon and Red and Green Ninja Sharkmon appeared with Foot Ninjamon and attacked.

"We now see Guilmon and Renamon battling The Foot Ninjamon and The Ninja Sharkmon Brothers attacking.

"Just then Renamon digivolved into Ninja Kyubimon and with the help of Ninja Growlmon they defeated The Ninja Sharkmon Brothers." The Narrator said.

We now see Ninja Kyubimon and with the help of Ninja Growlmon killing The Ninja Sharkmon Brothers.

"With Ninja Kyubimon on their side can the Tamers win?" The Narrator asked. "Find out of Digimon."

* * *

We go to Shredder Myotismon's lair and we see Shredder Myotismon looking at Ninja Devimon and Treacheronmon.

"You two have failed me to getting rid of the Tamers and now they have two Ninja Champion Digimons." Shredder Myotismon said.

Ninja Devimon and Treacheronmon looked at their boss.

"Well sir Ninja Devimon and I have a plan." Treacheronmon said.

"Yes and to do it we have a Ninja Digimon Monster to help." Ninja Devimon said.

They look at the door.

"NINJA GORILLAMON APPEAR!" Ninja Devimon and Treacheronmon shouted.

Soon a Gorillamon in a red Ninja outfit appeared.

He has a cannon and ninja sword arm.

This is Ninja Gorillamon.

"NINJA GORILLAMON READY!" Ninja Gorillamon shouted.

Shredder Myotismon smiled.

"Good work." He said. "Now those Tamers will be gone and NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY!"

Soon he laughs and we zoom out of the lair and still hear the laughter.

* * *

We go to the human world and we see Takato and Rika walking to Takato's house/Bakery.

Takato is wearing a Red Shirt, Black Leather Pants, Red Leather Boots, a Black Leather Jacket(opened) and the same goggles.

Rika is wearing a Red Leather Jacket (Opened), The same shirt her mother gave her during the D-Reaper battle, only with a whole heart on it, a pair of blue cargo pants, and yellow and violet shoes with the Yin-Yang symbol on them.

Takato and Rika were just coming back from a movie date they were on and were talking about the movie they saw.

"Man The Croods was a great movie." Takato said.

Rika smiled.

"I know Takato and I can really relate to Eep." Rika said. "I mean I can be rebelious but she and Guy made a great couple."

Takato looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah but you are beauteyful when your rebelious." Takato said.

Rika blushed and looked at Takato.

"Thanks Takato." Rika said.

The two got in front of Takato's house/Bakery and were about to kiss when the door opens confusing the two.

"What the?" Takato and Rika said at the same time.

Soon monster that looks like Eye Guy from Power Rangers came out.

"ROARRRR!" The monster screamed.

"AHHHHH!" Takato and Rika screamed.

Just then the monster laughed and took his head off to reveal Henry.

Takato and Rika are shocked and mad.

"HENRY!" The couple shouted mad.

Henry laughed.

"Sorry guys." Henry said. "I just could not resist."

Now Rika is mad.

"Yeah well you will pay for scarine me and Takato." Rika said. "Just you wait."

With that Rika left steamed.

Takato sighed and looked at his best friend mad.

Henry sees this.

'What?" Henry asked.

"Henry you had to scare me and Rika when we were about to kiss?" Takato asked.

Henry laughed.

"Yeah sorry dude." Henry said. "But sometimes I like to get my scare on."

Takato sighed again.

"Yeah well you were a jerk about it." Takato said as he shoved his bedt friend

Henry smiled.

"Hey how about we go see your sister at the movie set." Henry said. "That might cheer you up."

Takato smiled.

"Good idea." Takato said. "Heck we can bring our digimons as well."

Henry smiled.

"Good just let me get out of this coustume and then we can go." Henry said.

Takato smiled.

"Sure buddy." Takato said.

With that Henry and Takato went into the bakery/house.

* * *

Meanwhile at the movie set where they are filming a new movie we see Ninja Gorillamon and six Ninja Vilemon and six Foot Ninjamon appearing and they look around.

"Yes this will be a great place to get those Tamers coming." Ninja Gorillamon said. "Now lets do it."

"RIGHT!" The Ninja Vilemon and Foot Ninjamon shouted.

However before they do they hear someone.

"HEY YOU THE NINJA GORILLA!" Someone shouted.

Ninja Gorillamon is confused and looks around.

"Huh?" Ninja Gorillamon asked and looked around.

He sees a man that looks like the adult Davis from the end of Digimon season 2. He is wearing a blue shirt, blue leather pants, Blue Leather Boots and a Blue Leather Jacket.

"What do you want?" Ninja Gorillamon asked.

The director smiled.

"I want you to be in our new movie." The Director said. "You are perfect for the evil villain to kidnap our star of this movie."

Ninja Gorillamon is shocked.

"Well I did always want to be in the movies." Ninja Gorillamon said. "Ok you have a deal."

The Director smiled.

"Good now lets get going." He said.

With that the two left leaving the Ninja Vilemon and Foot Ninjamon confused.

* * *

Meanwhile in a trailer that is red and purple we see Selena Getting ready for shooting today.

Selena is wearing a Purple Tang Top, Purple Leather Pants, Purple Leather Boots and a Purple Leather Jacket opened.

Ninja Veemon is also there and he sees Selena and smiled.

'Selena you look great." Ninja Veemon said.

Selena smiled.

"Thanks Ninja Veemon it is very inportant that I look good for shooting this scean today." Selena said. "Plus I invited Takato and Henry to watch."

Ninja Veemon smiled.

"Well we better get going if we want to get this done right." Ninja Veemon said.

Selena smiled.

"Your right Ninja Veemon." Selena said. "Lets go."

Soon the two left the trailer.

However Ninja Veemon sees the Foot Ninjamon snd Ninja Vilemon.

'What the?" Ninja Veemon thought. 'What are they doing here?"

Selena also sees the Ninja Vilemons and Foot Ninjamon and looks at her partner.

"Ninja Veemon you go ahead and see what they are up to." Selena said.

Ninja Veemon nodded.

"Right." Ninja Veemon said.

With that he vanished in a puff of smoke and Selena went off to the set.

* * *

We now go to the entrance of the movie set and we see Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon there.

Henry is wearing a Blue T-Shirt, Blue Jean Pants, a Dark Blue Leather Jacket opened and Blue Leather Boots.

Everyone is shocked to see the movie set.

There are people dressed as monsters, space aliens, ninjas and Dragons.

Henry looked at his best friend.

"Wow Takato your sister sure has a great job as a actress and singer here." Henry said.

Takato smiled and put his hand on Henry's jacket shoulder.

"She sure has buddy." Takato said and sees his sister. "HEY SELENA!"

Selena hears Takato and looks and sees her brother and his best friend and their Digimons.

"TAKATO!" Selena said.

The two twin siblings ran and hugged each other.

The two seperated and Takato looked around.

"So sis is this the movie your woeking on?" Takato asked.

"Yep." Selena said.

Henry smiled.

"It looks cool." Henry said.

"I agree." Terriermon said. "I hope we get parts here."

"Same here." Guilmon said. "I can bring my trained animals here."

Selena smiled.

"Well I think I can see what I can do." Selena said. "Now come on. I like you to meet the rest of my friends here."

"Right." Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon said.

With that they left to meet the rest of Selena's friends.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rika she and Renamon are at the park and Rika is still mad.

Renamon sees this.

"Come on Rika you can;t still be mad at Henry for scaring you." Renamon said.

Rika looked at Renamon.

"Yes I can." Rika said. "I can't beleave that he scared me and Takato. Henry can be such a jerk sometimes."

Renamon sighed.

"Well can we just go to the movie set Selena is at?" Renamon asked.

Rika smiled.

"Yeah and besides Takato is there." Rika said. "Lets go."

Renamon smiled.

"Lets." Renamon said.

With that the two left.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the movie set we see Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon and Selena were going to meet Selena's friends.

Takato looked at his sister.

"So sis are we almost there?" Takato asked.

Selena smiled.

"We are Takato." Selena said and looked and is shocked. "HOLLY NINJA! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"

Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon looked and are shocked.

The movie set is completly destroyed and everyone is gone.

Just then they hear laughter.

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughter is heard. "Look who we have here."

Everyone turned and saw Ninja Gorillamon and he has a knocked out Ninja Veemon on his shoulder.

Selena is shocked.

"NINJA VEEMON!" Selena shouted and looked at Ninja Gorillamon mad. "OK WHO ARE YOU!?"

Ninja Gorillamon smirked.

"Well human I will tell you so that you won;t scan me on that Digivice of yours. I am Ninja Gorillamon a Champion Virus Ninja Digimon. My attack is the Ninja Energy Cannon and it is very powerful." Ninja Gorillamon said and looked at Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon. "And I see that the four that defeated me before are here."

Henry and Takato are confused as well as Guilmon and Terriermon and Selena.

Ninja Gorillamon smirked.

"In case you were wondering I am the very same Gorillamon you defeated." Ninja Gorillamon said.

This caused Terriermon, Henry, Guilmon and Takato to be shocked.

"WHAT BUT THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Takato shouted.

"HOW ARE YOU BACK!?" Henry asked.

Ninja Gorillamon smiled.

"I was brought back by Shredder Myotismon and now that I am back I will have my revenge. And incase you were wondering what happened let me tell you." Ninja Gorillamon said.

* * *

Flashback:

We see Ninja Gorillamon acting and scaring people.

"ROAR!" Ninja Gorillamon rored.

Two people a blond girl and a red haired boy screamed.

"YOU HUMANS WILL DIE!" Ninja Gorillamon said.

He was about to attack when.

"CUT!" The Director shouted.

Ninja Gorillamon and the two humans looked at the director.

"WHAT NOW!" Ninja Gorillamon shouted.

The Director sighed.

"Look Ninja Gorillamon that roar and what you said is good but it needs more feeling." He said. "I am sorry but I am afraid I will have to let you go."

Now Ninja Gorillamon is mad.

"WHAT!?" Ninja Gorillamon shouted. "I WILL NOT BE REPLACED! NINJA ENERGY CANNON!"

Soon Red energy blasts come out of the cannon arm and blasts the set.

Everyone is shocked and scared.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" The Director shouted.

Soon everyone ran for their lives.

"HAHAHA! NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY!" Ninja Gorillamon shouted.

"NOT SO FAST NINJA GORILLAMON!" A voice is heard.

Ninja Gorillamon looked and saw Ninja Veemon.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

Ninja Veemon took his sword out.

"NOW I WILL KILL YA!" Ninja Veemon shouted.

He runes to Ninja Gorillamon but before he can do anything he slipps on a ice cube and falls on the ground out cold.

This shocked Ninja Gorillamon.

"Huh that was easy." He said. "Well better get back to attacking. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

End Flashback.

* * *

Everyone was shocked when they heard that story.

"HAHAHA!" Ninja Gorillamon shouted. "Now that you know the story I will attack you and kill you all."

However before he can he heard a voice.

"DAIMOND STORM!" A voice is heard.

Soon daimons appeared and attacked the foot minions and killed them.

"AHHHH!" The Ninja Vilemon and Foot Ninjamon scramed and turned into data and Renamon took the data.

Takato, Selena, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon and Ninja Gorillamon looked and saw Renamon and Rika and Rika is mad.

"That will teach you to not to harm one of my friend's Partner." Rika said.

"WHAT THE!?" Ninja Gorillamon shouted. "THAT IS IT I WILL GET RID OF YOU ALL! NINJA ENERGY CANNON!"

He fires a energy blast from his cannon arm and knocks Takato, Rika, Renamon and Guilmon out cold.

Henry is shocked.

"Ok that is bad." Henry said and looked at Terriermon. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Terriermon said.

Soon a blue card appears and Henry smiled.

"Lets do this." Henry and Terriermon said.

Now we see the Blue Card spinning and we see Henry's face smiling.

Soon does does some moves and swipes the Blue Card.

"Digi-Modify!" Henry shouted and looked at the card. "Ninja Digivolution activate."

"Ninja Digivolution." A Female voice said.

Soon Henry's Green Digivice glows and we see some rings coming out.

Now we see Terriermon in a Green Ninja Village.

"Terriermon Ninja Digivolve to." Terriermon said.

Soon Terriermon changes into Gargomon. Now a Blue Ninja Outfit appears. Soon a Ninja Scythe appears in his hand and the new Digimon spins it around.

Soon a Ninja Sword appars on the back of the new Ninja Digimon.

"NINJA GARGOMON!" The new Digimon shouted.

Now Henry is shocked and scanned the new Digimon.

"Oh man Ninja Gargomon." Henry said. "A Rabbit Ninja Champion Data Digimon. Very fast and strong. His attacks are 1Ninja Bunny Sword Slash and 2Ninja Scythe Blast."

Selena smiled.

"Super." She said. "You go Ninja Gargomon."

Ninja Gorillamon is mad.

'I WILL BLAST YOU!" Ninja Gorilla mon shouted.

Soon he runs and and Ninja Gargomon puts the Scythe down and he pulls his sword out and runs.

"NINJA BUNNY SWORD SLASH!" Ninja Gargomon shouted and ran and slashed Ninja Gorillamon.

Ninja Gorillamon is shocked.

"Ok I am done." Ninja Gorillamon said.

He then turns into data and Ninja Gargomon took it.

Ninja Gargomon smiled.

'And that is that." Ninja Gargomon said.

"You said it." Henry and Selena said.

* * *

Back in Shredder Myotismon's Lair Shredder Myotismon is mad.

"NOOOOOOO!" Shredder Myotismon shouted. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! NOW THERE ARE THREE NINJA CHAMPION DIGIMONS!"

The minions are scared.

Shredder Myotismon pounds his fist on his throne.

"Next time Tamers I will get rid of you all." Shredder Myotismon said.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the human world at the park by the lake we see Takato, Rika, Henry, Selena, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Ninja Veemon there.

Henry told them what happened while Takato, Rika, Guilmon, Renamon, and Ninja Veemon were knocked out.

Takato was impressed,

"Wow Henry that must have been some battle." Takato said.

"Yeah you defeated Ninja Gorillamon all by yourself and now that old monkey is gone for good." Guilmon said.

Ninja Veemon smiled.

"I guess it was all right." Ninja Veemon said. "But hey at least we have another Ninja Digimon Champion."

"Yep." Renamon said.

Henry smiled and walked to the lake.

"Yeah well I am just glad that everything is ok." Henry said.

Rika smirked and Takato sees this.

"Yeah Henry and I guess there is something else." Rika said.

Henry is confused and looked at Rika.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This." Rika said.

Rika then pushes henry by the chest pocket of his leather jacket and Henry is sent into the water.

"WHOA!" Henry screamed and he fell in the water and jis jacket flew opened and henry went under water.

Takato, Selena, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Ninja Veemon are shocked.

Rika just smirked.

Soon Henry broke the surface of the lake, sputtering as he tried to spit out the water from his mouth and brush his wet bangs out of his face and relized that his clothes and leather jacket are soaking wet.

"That is for scaring me and Takato earlyer." Rika said.

Henry sent a glare up at her making her laugh.

Henry then just splashes the water.

To Be Continued.

"Wow looks like Henry is all wet now." The Narrator said. "Can the Tamers stop the Shredder Myotismon andwith the help of their new Ninja Champion Digimon? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters."

* * *

**THERE YA SLL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**HERE IS THE UPDATED JACKETS AND VESTS THE TAMERS HAVE:**

**Takato's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket(Ep3)**

**Dark Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket(Ep2)**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket(Ep1)**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket(Ep4**

* * *

**Rika's Jackets and Vest:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket(Ep4)**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket(Ep3)**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket(Ep2)**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket(Ep1)**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Henry's Jackets and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket(Ep1)**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest(Ep2)**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket(Ep4)**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Jeri's Jackets and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket(Ep2)**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Kazu's Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Kenta's Jacket and Vests:**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Suzie's Jacket and Vests:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket(Ep2)**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

* * *

**Ryo's Jacket and Vests:**

**Black Denim Jacket**

* * *

**Ai and Mako's Jacket and Vest:**

**Ai:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**Mako's:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

* * *

**Selena:**

**Red Denim Jacket**

**Red Denim Vest**

**Red Leather Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Dark Blue Denim Vest**

**Light Blue Denim Jacket**

**Light Blue Jean Vest**

**Dark Blue Leather Jacket**

**Light Blue Leather Jacket**

**Purple Denim Jacket**

**Purple Denim Vest**

**Purple Leather Jacket(Ep4)**

**Yellow Denim Jacket**

**Yellow Denim Vest**

**Yellow Leather Jacket**

**Black Denim Jacket**

**Black Denim Vest**

**Black Leather Jacket(Ep2)**

**Brown Denim Jacket**

**Brown Denim Vest**

**Brown Leather Jacket**

**Pink Denim Jacket**

**Pink Denim Vest**

**Pink Leather Jacket**

**White Denim Jacket**

**White Denim Vest**

**White Leather Jacket**

**Green Denim Jacket**

**Green Denim Vest**

**Green Leather Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Jacket**

**Tie Dye Denim Vest**

**Tie Dye Leather Jacket**

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
